<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Orphanage Project by MissAckerman93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668707">The Orphanage Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93'>MissAckerman93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Commander Erwin Smith, Commander Hange Zoë, Daddy Levi Ackerman, F/M, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Manga, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Orphan - Freeform, Orphan Boy, Orphanage, aot nobles, daddy levi, daddy levi x mommy reader, levi ackerman x reader - Freeform, levi x baby, nobles - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A massive titan invasion happened in Wall Rose. The Survey Corps intervened and were able to kill all titans and take over Wall Rose again. Sadly, many lives of brave men and women were lost. Countless families broke apart, and hundreds of children became orphans. The Queen, Historia Reiss, Levi Ackerman, the Survey Corps, and you work together to open different orphanages inside Wall Rose and Wall Sina. Of course, it is easier said than done. Many are against it, unexpected events occur, secrets are revealed, and much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Orphan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A massive titan invasion happened in Wall Rose. The Survey Corps intervened and were able to kill all titans and take over Wall Rose again. Sadly, many lives of brave men and women were lost. Countless families broke apart, and hundreds of children became orphans. The Queen, Historia Reiss, was aware of the humanitarian crisis among her people, including the high percentage of children without parents due to different causes, being the deaths by titans the major cause. Many of these kids ended homeless wandering to the Underground, a city underground where the very poor resided, food was scarce, and gangsters ruled the place.</p>
<p>The newly crowned Queen felt like she had to do something, to find a solution, and end the misery to these children by providing them a home, education, and a hopeful future. The solution? Open orphanages. For this, the Queen scheduled a reunion with the Military police and Survey Corps superiors, as well as a few noble representatives to talk about the situation. The MP and nobles were not interested in Historia’s plan of opening an orphanage, but she was not alone. She had the Survey Corps superiors in her favor. Among them was Captain Levi Ackerman, which was the one that gave her the idea of building an orphanage in the first place. Levi had been born and raised in the Underground. He had become an orphan at an early age, had to learn to live and survive on his own, eventually became a gangster, and was saved by Commander Erwin when asked to join the Survey Corps. Someone believed and saw a future in him. Thanks to that opportunity, he is who he is today, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier.</p>
<p>The nobles were not very pleased with the idea. Their response was that they can’t be responsible for every child left behind because it would take a toll on the Wall Sina economy, and that destiny marked their fate to become orphans, to live the rest of their lives among the poor, and that nothing could be done to change that. The Queen got upset and decided to confiscate certain properties of the nobles, and with them, to open a few orphanages in each district inside Wall Rose and Wall Sina. All of them were going to be funded with royal funds. The nobles went hysterical but were put into place by Captain Levi.</p>
<p>The reunion ended. Historia asked Commander Erwin and Captain Levi to help her with this project, as it wasn’t going to be an easy task. She asked for the Survey Corps to visit each district inside Wall Rose and Wall Sina, and to talk to the owners of the properties she had chosen to become orphanages. Levi accepted her request.</p>
<p>A few days passed, and all the scouts in the Survey Corps, you among them, were informed of the new mission assigned by the Queen. A brief expedition was scheduled, and you went out with the rest of the scouts. The gates opened, and you are all arriving from outside the walls. Nothing major happened. Even so, every time the Survey Corps entered the Walls, everyone looked up to them, including children. As you were still on your white horse, you saw from afar a little boy in dirty rag clothes. He was alone among the crowd looking at the Survey Corps with admiration. The view broke your heart and you just couldn’t continue. You decided to check the boy. As you got close to him, you get off your white horse and walk towards the child. He looked malnourished, dirty, shy, and sad.</p>
<p>Y/N: Hey there, little man. What is your name? ~You say with a high pitch sweet voice.</p>
<p>Boy: ...<br/>~the boy just stays quiet, shy, looking at the floor.</p>
<p>Y/N: *giggle* Don’t be shy. I don’t bite. My name is Y/N!<br/>~you extend your hand in a friendly matter waiting for him to shake it back.</p>
<p>Boy: N-nice to meet you, Y/N...<br/>~He extends his thin small hand to shake yours.</p>
<p>Y/N: Nice to meet you, too! So, are you gonna tell me your name, little man?</p>
<p>Boy: ... I...I don’t know my name...<br/>~Said the boy looking to a side ashamed.</p>
<p>Y/N: ! Oh... You...don’t know your name?.... I’m sorry...H-how old are you?<br/>~This definitely rang a bell that something wrong was going on.</p>
<p>Boy: ...I don’t know...<br/>~Said the boy looking at the floor again. As for his height and appearance, you guessed he was around 4 years old.</p>
<p>Y/N: Hm...Where are your mommy and daddy?</p>
<p>Boy: ...mommy and daddy...fell asleep...I think they are sick...they don’t play with me...</p>
<p>Y/N: ...Hm...Do you have a brother or a sister?</p>
<p>Boy: ...a baby sister...</p>
<p>Y/N: What’s her name?</p>
<p>Boy: I don’t know...</p>
<p>Y/N: hm...ok...do you live near?<br/>~Definitely something wrong was going on in this child’s home. You felt the urge to investigate, do something and not leave him on his own.</p>
<p>Boy: mhm...<br/>~The boy responds in affirmative.</p>
<p>Y/N: But...are you all alone at the moment or someone else taking care of you?</p>
<p>Boy: ...a-alone...</p>
<p>Y/N:...Can you show me your house?</p>
<p>Boy: ok...</p>
<p>Y/N: Is it far?</p>
<p>Boy: A l-little...</p>
<p>Y/N: Where is it, little man?</p>
<p>Boy: That way.<br/>~He points in a direction.</p>
<p>Y/N: Oh ok! Did you get here all by yourself?</p>
<p>Boy: mhm...</p>
<p>Y/N: You must be hungry and thirsty...here. Have some of this bread and water.<br/>~You take some bread and water from a bag and hand it to the small boy.</p>
<p>Boy: !!! T-thank you, kind lady!<br/>~The boy immediately grabs the food and starts eating it desperately.</p>
<p>Y/N: *giggle* Hey, eat slow, little man. Your tummy will hurt later if you keep eating at that speed...You sure were hungry...When was the last time you had a meal, sweetie?</p>
<p>Boy: I don’t remember...<br/>~Replies the boy with his mouth full.</p>
<p>Y/N: ....Well...let’s go to your house now, ok?</p>
<p>Boy: Ok.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hange appears on her brown horse next to you. She had seen you from afar and was curious why were you talking with the little boy.</p>
<p>Hange: Y/N~ Who is that boy? Hi there, cutie!<br/>~Asks Hange in her usual hyper happy voice. She waves at the boy.</p>
<p>Y/N: H-Hange! ...He...He...His name is... Jakov.<br/>~You say nervously.</p>
<p>Boy: ?<br/>~The boy looks at you confused. He noticed you had lied to the strange woman.</p>
<p>Hange: Jakov? What a cute name for such a handsome young man. Are you lost, little one?</p>
<p>~Before the boy said anything, you immediately intervened.</p>
<p>Y/N: He is not. He was just asking for bread and I gave him a piece of water. I’ll accompany him to his house now.</p>
<p>Hange: Where does he live?</p>
<p>Y/N: It’s near here!</p>
<p>Hange: Want me to go with you?</p>
<p>Y/N: Oh no no, it's fine. Don’t worry. I bet you, Commander Erwin, and Captain Levi has a lot of things to do regarding the Queen’s request. I’ll take care of this myself. Thanks anyways, Hange. So kind as always!<br/>~You said as you smiled at Hange.</p>
<p>Hange: Ok! Then I’ll see you later, Y/N! Take care, little Jakov!</p>
<p>Y/N: Thanks, Hange. Bye!</p>
<p>Boy: ...</p>
<p>Hange leaves on her horse and joins the rest of the Survey Corps scouts, Commander Erwin and Captain Levi.</p>
<p>Boy: Miss...why did you lie?...Mommy told me to never lie or I’ll be a bad person...Are you a bad person?</p>
<p>Y/N: ! N-no! I’m sorry, sweetie. Um...A-adults sometimes lie, but...you’ll understand when you are older...But! Children can’t lie! Only until you are...um...uh...um...18 years old! Yea! ...<br/>~You scratch your head and laugh nervously because you knew how stupid your answer was.</p>
<p>~In your thoughts: Y/N, that was a stupid answer. You’ll suck as a parent if you ever become one. Think about it a million times before ever getting pregnant.</p>
<p>Boy: Ok, Miss!<br/>~Says the boy cheerfully.</p>
<p>Y/N: Um, have you ever ride a horse?</p>
<p>Boy: N-no...</p>
<p>Y/N: Then today is your lucky day, little man. I’ll take you back home on my horse. What do you think?!</p>
<p>Boy: Really?! Yay!<br/>~The boy says while jumping cheerfully and eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>Y/N: Come on. I’ll help you get on her. Her name is Starfire. She is very friendly. Don’t be afraid. Pet her nose.</p>
<p>The boy proceeds to pet Starfire’s nose. The horse neighs in a friendly way. The boy giggles. You help the boy get on the horse. As you see the rest of the Survey Corps get away from sight, you both proceed on horse towards the child’s house. You were suspicious that this child was living under inhumane conditions, and if your suspiciousness were true, you were not leaving this child alone.</p>
<p>Boy: Miss...why did you tell that lady my name was Jakov? Do you know me? Is that my name?</p>
<p>Y/N: Oh, no sweetie. I just didn’t want to tell her you didn’t know your name. And well, since you don’t have one at the moment, do you mind if I call you Jakov? Do you like it?</p>
<p>Boy: Mhm! I like it, Miss! Thank you!</p>
<p>Y/N: Then Jakov it is! Now let’s go meet your mommy and daddy.</p>
<p>Boy: Ok!</p>
<p>You didn’t want to tell Hange your suspicions with the child’s family to not worry her. You knew that if you ever tell her, she would worry and accompany you. Not only that, but she would tell Commander Erwin and Captain Levi about the child’s situation. Thus, they would probably be held back from their already busy schedules. You all recently came from an expedition. Everyone was tired, and you were sure your superiors had a lot of paperwork to do. This situation didn’t seem like a difficult task, so you decided to take care of it yourself.</p>
<p>Eventually, you make it in front of a large entrance with stairs going into what looked like a very dark wide tunnel. Little did you know you had arrived at the entrance into the famous Underground city.</p>
<p>Boy: Miss! I live down there. Let’s go!</p>
<p>Y/N: T-there? Do you live in a tunnel?</p>
<p>Boy: No, miss! My house is down there. Many people too!</p>
<p>Y/N:...You mean, the Underground?</p>
<p>Boy: the womblebrown?</p>
<p>Y/N:...</p>
<p>The horse neighs like it don’t want to go into the tunnel. Cold air escapes the tunnel’s entrance giving you chills. This was actually going to be your first time in the Underground. You’ve heard all kinds of bad things from this place directly from Captain Levi in a conversation he was having with Commander Erwin and Hange. At that moment, you started questioning your decision of telling Hange to not accompany you. Either way, you were a very stubborn, strong, and independent woman, and you felt you had a duty with the child.</p>
<p>Y/N: L-let’s go. Lead the way, Jakov.</p>
<p>To be continued...</p>
<p>What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 😊🙏🏼</p>
<p>💖 Hey, dear reader! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story! I hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below! I invite you to read my other stories if you haven’t already. I’d really appreciate that! ❤️🙏🏼😘 Until next time! Requests for future stories involving Levi Ackerman are welcomed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Underground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jakov leads you into the Underground. As you enter, you see all kinds of horrific things. A few minutes into the tunnel, there were skeletons, rotten flesh, dead animals, putrid smell, and all sorts of insects crawling around. Once inside the Underground, you see a large poorly lighted city, houses in very poor condition, adults and children in rag clothes asking for food, water, or money, putrid smell all over the place, rats eating what seemed to be flesh on the floor, and so much more. You couldn’t control crying in silence as you were passing by all that horrid scenario. It was unbelievable that such a place existed and that people lived there under those conditions. You were actually starting to fear what you’ll find in little Jakov’s house.</p><p>Boy: Miss, there is my house!</p><p>Y/N: !!!...</p><p>You could barely say anything. He didn’t have a home per se. The boy was living under a bridge near a sewage treatment plant. A tent made of rag clothes and curtains formed what he called home. The door was just a large towel hanging from a cord. It was worse than you imagined. You proceeded to put the boy down from the horse. Spirt neighs in desperation. It seems he felt something was off.</p><p>Boy: Mommy! Daddy! I’m home!<br/>~Screams the boy happily as he runs towards the house.</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Boy: Come, miss! But shhh. Mommy and daddy are still sleeping.</p><p>Y/N: O-oh...O-ok.<br/>~You proceed to enter little Jakov’s “home”</p><p>When you walk in, you froze in horror.</p><p>Y/N: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>~You opened your eyes wide, let out a scream in horror, and started gagging. You immediately ran outside the tent and began to throw up.</p><p>Boy: ?!! Miss?!!<br/>~The boy runs after you confused and scared.</p><p>You just kept throwing up and started crying. You were in shock at what you just saw. Little Jakov started crying as he was confused why were you crying.</p><p>Boy: Miss! Miss! D-d-don't c-cry!!</p><p>You were there laying on the floor crying nonstop next to your horse. The boy hugged you to try to calm you down. Suddenly, you hear a man from afar calling your last name. It was a familiar voice.</p><p>Levi: Oi oi oi! Cadet L/N!</p><p>Y/N: ...C-C-Captain L-Levi?....<br/>~You say in a low voice, looking at the ground, eyes tearful.</p><p>Levi arrives in his black Mustang breed horse. He jumps off it and runs towards you.</p><p>Levi: Cadet L/N!!! Why the fuck are you down here?! Do you know where the fuck you are?! In fucking hell!</p><p>Y/N: ...<br/>~You are just there in shock looking at the ground, speechless.</p><p>Levi: Cadet L/N?! Are you listening to me?! And why are you crying?!</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: Tch. Who are you, brat? Did you do something to her?!</p><p>Boy: N-no!</p><p>Levi: Then?! Who are you and why are you here with cadet L/N?!</p><p>Boy: ...</p><p>Levi: Tch. Cadet, answer my question!! Why the hell are you down here?! Snap out of it! What’s wrong?!<br/>~Says Levi kneeling in front of you, shaking you up for you to get out of shock. Levi continues speaking.</p><p>Levi: Did you know it's prohibited for someone of your low rank to come to the Underground alone?! You could’ve gotten kill- Cadet? ...Is that...did you vomit? ...Disgusting... Brat! Do you know what happened to her?!</p><p>Boy: ...</p><p>Levi: Speak or I’ll kick your damn small ass!</p><p>Boy: !!! S-she...went inside my house...and...and...she ran away!<br/>~The boy cries.</p><p>Levi: ? Ok? Why is that? Stop crying and talk, brat!</p><p>Boy: I-I-I don’t k-k-know!<br/>~The boy continues crying and hugs you.</p><p>Levi: ... What the fuck is inside your house?!<br/>~As Levi stood up straight again and turned to walk towards the boy’s house, you extended your arm and grabbed Levi’s arm firmly, stopping him from going into the house.</p><p>Y/N: C-Captain...don’t...</p><p>Levi: Cadet...Let go of my arm...now...</p><p>Y/N: ...D-don’t go in there...sir...</p><p>Levi: ...Tch!<br/>~Levi frees himself from your hand and walks towards the boy’s house anyways.</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Boy: ...</p><p>Levi: Let’s see what this brat saw that has her in shoc- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>~Levi froze right on the spot when he entered the boy’s house. He was speechless. He stood there for a moment and walked outside towards you and little Jakov.</p><p>Y/N: ...C-Captain?...</p><p>Boy: ...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ...Captai-</p><p>Levi: ...Cadet, are you capable of riding your horse?</p><p>Y/N: ...I...I don’t feel too well, sir...but...I think I can...</p><p>Levi: ...We are leaving now...</p><p>Y/N: But sir, the bo-</p><p>Levi: I said, we.are.leaving.now.</p><p>Y/N: I’m not leaving without the boy...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: ....We’ll bring him with us...</p><p>Y/N: ! R-rea-</p><p>Levi: And try to find a suitable family to take care of him...</p><p>Y/N: Capta-</p><p>Boy: But mommy, daddy and bab-</p><p>Levi: They are dead, brat!!</p><p>Boy: ! N-n-no they are not!</p><p>Levi: They are fucking dead for who knows how long!</p><p>Boy: N-no! You lying! They are sleeping! You are a bad person! You want to take me away!</p><p>Levi: Tch. I’ll show you with your own eyes, kid. Apparently, you don’t know what death is.<br/>~Levi pulls little Jakov by the ear all the way inside the house.</p><p>Y/N: Captain!! Don’t be like that! He is just a child!</p><p>Boy: OW!!!<br/>~The boy is forced back inside his house.</p><p>Levi: Look, kid! Look!! Do they look alive or asleep to you?!</p><p>The boy starts crying loud.</p><p>Levi: Look!!! Putrid bodies! All I see is maggot food! They’ve been dead for at least a month now! How can you live here like this?!</p><p>Y/N: Captain! Stop! You will traumatize the child!! He is just a little kid!<br/>~You scream from afar outside the house. You feel like a desperate mother worried for the well-being of her child.</p><p>Levi: This kid has to snap out of it! He is far from reality. He hasn’t realized yet he’s been living among the corpses of his family!</p><p>The boy keeps crying nonstop until he faints.</p><p>Levi: ?! Oi oi oi, brat?! The fuck? He fainted...tch...<br/>~Levi gets out of the house with the boy in his arms.</p><p>Y/N: ?! What happened?! Why did he stop crying suddenly?!</p><p>Levi: He is fine. He just fainted...</p><p>Y/N: What?! It was too much for him!</p><p>Levi: Cadet! He wasn’t aware! It was going to be impossible to actually take him away from here with him thinking his family was alive.</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: Here. Hold him. I’ll be right back.<br/>~Levi hands you the boy in your arms.</p><p>Y/N: Where are you going?</p><p>Levi: I’m returning to the house to investigate a few things. Maybe I’ll find a clue how his parents and sister died.</p><p>Y/N: ...Ok...</p><p>Levi returns to the house to investigate if there is any trace or clue on how the boy’s parents die. Searching here and there, he noticed that the boy’s parents had a shotgun wound in their heads. As for the baby girl, she probably died of a natural cause, maybe dehydration and hunger, since she didn’t have any signs of violence. As Levi was inside the house, he started crying in silence. The whole scene remembered him of his childhood in the Underground, of what happened to his mother, how his mother had died and he stayed months next to her, how he slept on the floor wearing his mother’s shirt waiting for death, and how eventually Kenny saved him from that death. Levi felt identified with the boy’s situation. Because of this, Levi took a few pictures he saw in the house where the whole family of the boy appeared. He was sure the boy would appreciate having those pictures as the last memory of his family.</p><p>Meanwhile, back to you outside with the boy.<br/>You are holding the boy in your arms in a motherly way, petting his head softly. You couldn’t hold your tears thinking about what you saw but also imagining how hard it must’ve been for the boy to live alone by his parent’s corpses. Suddenly, you see a group of 5 men get near you, but before you had time to react, one of them kicks you in the face.</p><p>Y/N: !!! NGHNAAH! C-C-CAPTA-<br/>~As you were going to scream for Levi’s help, the man kicked you again. You fall and the man pins your face against the ground.</p><p>Y/N: !!!</p><p>Another man takes the boy away from you by force.</p><p>Y/N: !! J-Jakov!<br/>~You barely could say the boy’s name.</p><p>Man 1: Oh, look what we got here. A beautiful young woman and her child. Oh, I know that symbol. Survey Corps? Ooooh. This is even better. What is a little mouse like you doing inside this hell hole? Looking for fun~?<br/>~Said the man smirking while looking down at you.</p><p>You glare at the man.</p><p>Man 2: Oh damn, she is gorgeous. Hey, how much you think they’ll give us for these two in the black market?</p><p>Man 3: For her, hm...Well, she looks young, great body, still in her fertile years, hm... I’d say a good $30,000.</p><p>Man 4: Yea, but she values a bit less for not being a virgin. She already had a kid.</p><p>Man 5: That’s true. How about we just make her into a prostitute? The Underground is filled with them, but one more won’t hurt. We can live out of her.</p><p>Man 3: That’s a great idea. But before we sell her out, I’d love to get away for a night with her.</p><p>Man 1: Hey, I saw her first. I get to go first. Then she can go with the rest of the Underground assholes.</p><p>Y/N: M-motherfuckers! Nghn! L-let me go!</p><p>Man 1: What did you say, bitch?! You got attitude, huh?!<br/>~Said the man pressing his boot harder against your face.</p><p>Y/N: Nghaaah!!!</p><p>Man 2: What about the boy?</p><p>Man 5: He can be sold as a slave.</p><p>Man 4: Or in pieces. Organs are valuable in the black market.</p><p>Man 5: Heh. We can make a better profit from that. You got a friend that does that kind of illegal surgery, right?</p><p>Man 4: You bet I do.</p><p>Levi hears from afar men talking, then hears you scream for help from outside the house.</p><p>Y/N: CAPTAIN LEVI!!! HEL-<br/>~You were abruptly cut off by a hard kick from one of the men.</p><p>Man 1: ?! Levi?</p><p>Man 2: !!! Where?!!</p><p>Man 3: Did she just fucking said Levi?!</p><p>Man 4: Assholes, I hope she didn’t mean Levi Ackerman!!!</p><p>Man 5: You bitch!!!</p><p>Levi: ?! Cad-!!<br/>~Levi quickly gets out of the boy’s house and sees the 5 men around you. He notices you are hurt pinned against the ground with bruises all over your face, bleeding from the nose. He also noticed that one of the men was holding the boy. Levi death glares at all the men.</p><p>Man 2: ...Fuck...Guys, I think we messed with the wrong girl...</p><p>Man 1: Levi, my man! It’s been a while we don’t see you arou-<br/>~Levi swiftly charges at the man that’s pinning you down and decapitates him with his ODM gear blade like a titan.</p><p>Y/N: ???!!</p><p>The other men open their eyes and run away. The man holding the boy places him next to you and runs away, too. Levi looks at you and your bruises.</p><p>Levi: Tch. Cowards... If I was alone, I would’ve chopped them all in pieces......At least the motherfucker that did this to you won’t hurt anyone else again...Look what they did to you, cadet...How dare you come down here all on your own and not even telling anyone about your recklessness?<br/>~Levi kneels in front of you, takes his cravat off to clean the blood off your nose. You blush at his sudden care towards you. He had a soft facial expression while cleaning you. He noticed your blush but didn’t say anything. He just let out a small smirk. Then he proceeds to help you stand up.</p><p>Y/N: Nghn! Ow ow ow! Captain! It hurts!</p><p>Levi gently places you down again on the ground.</p><p>Levi: ?! Where?!</p><p>Y/N: H-here...<br/>~You placed your hand on top of your right rib.</p><p>Levi softly puts pressure on the area and you complain of pain.</p><p>Levi: Tch...You probably have a broken rib...</p><p>Y/N: ?!! W-what? ...Never mind me...How is little Jakov?</p><p>Levi checks Jakov. He has still fainted.</p><p>Levi: He is alright. Still fainted. Thankfully they didn’t hurt him.<br/>~Levi picks Jakov up in his arms.</p><p>Y/N: Thank goodness...</p><p>Levi: Let me help you stand up. I know it will hurt but bear with me for a moment. We need to get us out of this shit-hole. It’s not safe.</p><p>Y/N: Ok...</p><p>Levi helps you stand. You complain due to the pain but cooperate as much as the pain lets you.</p><p>Y/N: Nghn...Captain, my horse...</p><p>Levi: Don’t worry. I’ll tie your horse by a rope with mines. He will guide yours outside of here.</p><p>Y/N: Ok...</p><p>Levi: Now...take a deep breath.</p><p>Y/N: ? Why, si- AAAHNGHN!!</p><p>Levi lifted you up to place you on top of his horse. He then places the boy in front of you.</p><p>Levi: Try to hold the kid safe, ok? I know it won’t be easy, but you got to try.</p><p>Y/N: ...Yes, sir...</p><p>Levi then gets on the horse sitting behind you. You are in front of him, safe between his arms, while little Jakov is being tightly embraced by you. Because of this, you couldn’t hide an immediate blush all over your face. Levi notices again, but stays quiet.</p><p>Levi: Hold on tight. We will move now.<br/>~Levi gives the signal to the horse to start running towards the exit of the Underground.</p><p>Y/N: ...Captain...</p><p>Levi: ...Yes, Cadet?</p><p>Y/N: ...I’m sorry...for all the trouble...I caused...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: ...Don’t ever do this again, brat. You are lucky you came out alive out of this one. If it weren’t for me, you’d be dead or on a platform with a sale sign and the kid’s organs would’ve been sold in the black market.</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ...Thank you, sir...But...H-how did you find me?...How did you know I was in the Underground?...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: Didn’t your rib hurt? Try not to talk. I’ll take you to the infirmary as soon as we get back to HQ.</p><p>Y/N: ...Ok...</p><p>Levi looks at you as you were looking at the boy and embracing him protectively. You didn’t notice he was looking at you.</p><p>Levi in his mind: ...She risked her life...all for this little brat that she found alone in the streets...But...thanks to her recklessness...bravery...and motherly instinct...she has given this boy a second opportunity of life...a hope...a future...<br/>~Levi looks at the boy~ Brat, you are one lucky kid to have come across cadet L/N...</p><p>After a while, Levi gets you all out of the Underground. He continues the path towards the Survey Corps HQ, where once you get there, you will be taken into the infirmary under Hange’s care. You have a lot of explanation to do to your superiors, and a decision was to be made related to Jakov, since children were not allowed in HQ for safety measures.</p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>💖 Please leave your thoughts in the comments below! ❤️🙏🏼😘 Until next time! Requests for future stories involving Levi Ackerman are welcomed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Military Discharge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the Survey Corps Headquarters.</p><p>Levi: We are here, cadet.</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: You feel alright? You look like you are about to faint...</p><p>You are still holding on to Jakov. Your face was red and your eyes looked droopy, like if you were extremely tired.</p><p>Y/N: ...It really hurts...and I feel lightheaded, Captain...</p><p>Levi: ...May I?<br/>~He lifts his hand and does a movement as in “can I touch your forehead”? </p><p>Y/N: ...<br/>~You shyly nod.</p><p>Levi touches your forehead.</p><p>Levi: !</p><p>Your forehead was hot. It was more than clear you had a high fever. </p><p>Levi: Tch. You have a high fever, cadet.</p><p>Y/N: !</p><p>Levi sees a scout nearby.</p><p>Levi: Oi! Scout! Call Hange immediately. </p><p>Scout: ! Yes, sir!</p><p>You look at Levi, then at Jakov.</p><p>Y/N: Captain...</p><p>Levi: Hm?</p><p>Y/N: ...What will happen with Jakov?...</p><p>Levi: ...First we’ll get you both treated, then we talk about that.</p><p>Y/N: ...Will I be in trouble?</p><p>Levi stays quiet, gets down the horse.</p><p>Levi: I’ll help you get down. Bear with me again. Hold on tight to Jakov.</p><p>Y/N: O-ok...</p><p>Levi helps you get off the horse.</p><p>Y/N: Nghnah!<br/>~You groan out of pain.</p><p>Levi: ...There... You alright?<br/>~He looks at you worried.</p><p>Y/N: C-captain...Hold on to Jakov...I don’t feel too well...<br/>~You hand in Jakov to Levi.</p><p>Levi: ?</p><p>You faint in Levi’s arms.</p><p>Levi: ?! Cadet!<br/>~Levi is holding Jakov with one arm and you on the other.</p><p>Levi: Tch...</p><p>Hange arrives.</p><p>Hange: Levi! You found Y/N! ...Huh? Who is...Isn’t that little Jakov? Are they ok?!</p><p>Levi: I’ll explain everything later, Hange. Let’s take Y/N and the boy to the infirmary. Y/N apparently has a broken rib, high fever and few other bruises on her body. I need you to give them all the medical attention as possible.</p><p>Hange: Count on that, Levi! </p><p>Levi: Hold on to Jakov, Hange. I’ll carry cadet L/N.</p><p>Hange picks up Jakov in her arms. Levi is carrying you bridal style. They both rush into the infirmary at HQ.</p><p>At the Infirmary, Hange does a full medical exam on you and Jakov. Levi’s suspicions were right, but far worse. You had three broken ribs, a broken nose, a very high fever due to a bad infection caused by the injuries, and severe bruising all over your upper body and face. <br/>On the other hand, Jakov was diagnosed with severe malnutrition, dehydration and parasites. Hange told everything to Levi.</p><p>Levi: Tch...This is far worse than I imagined...</p><p>Hange: Levi...Y/N needs surgery immediately...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Hange: ...Can you please stay to watch over little Jakov? He is in the private room with intravenous serum. I gave him all the medication needed to help with his malnutrition and parasites.</p><p>Levi: But Hange, I have paperwork to d-</p><p>Hange: Please, Levi... He is sleeping right now, but when he wakes up, I want someone to be there for him...Please...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Hange: He would get scared waking up alone in a strange room where Y/N is not there for him.</p><p>Levi: ...Fine...</p><p>Hange: Thank you, Levi! I’ll go get Y/N ready for surgery. See you later!<br/>~Hange leaves.</p><p>Levi: ...<br/>~Levi walks to Jakov’s room. The scene breaks his heart. Seeing a defenseless, small and malnourished boy throws him back into his childhood. Jakov was in the infirmary bed asleep with an oxygen mask, and intravenous serums connected to him to provide medication and nourishment.</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/30/ec/a0/30eca0cb3a54cee530c4c76ab16fdf83.jpg</p><p>Levi sits in a chair next to little Jakov and looks at him with sadness. </p><p>Levi: ...tch. For kids like you is why I want to open orphanages so badly...You are not supposed to be living a hell like the one you were saved from...Not everyday an ang- ...a Y/N appears...to save you all from misery...But...I promise...I’ll find a good home for you...A family that will take care and love you. </p><p>~Levi looks at the floor trying to hold his emotions, but he can’t contain shedding his tears in silence.</p><p>Suddenly, Jakov wakes up. He opens his eyes slowly. </p><p>Jakov: ...Mister?...<br/>~The boy speaks weakly.</p><p>Levi: ?! ...Hey. You are finally awake...How are you feeling?</p><p>Jakov: ...<br/>~He opens his eyes scared seeing Levi. His last memory of Levi wasn’t a pleasant one.</p><p>Jakov: W-where is miss Y/N?!<br/>~The boy asks scared like a kid that lost his mom in a store. He begins to cry.</p><p>Levi: ?! Oi oi oi. Calm down, kid! She will be with you later. </p><p>Jakov: I-I want miss Y/N! You g-go away! You are mean! </p><p>Levi: ?! Shut it, brat! You have an oxygen mask on. Don’t talk. And I’m not mean! I helped you get into your senses to save you! If it wasn’t for me, your miss Y/N and you would be dead or who knows what!</p><p>Jakov: ...</p><p>Levi: Better start seeing me as a hero and not as a damn villain, brat.</p><p>Jakov: ...I want to be with miss Y/N...</p><p>Levi: ...later...</p><p>Jakov: ...Where am I?...<br/>~Cries softly almost into a whimper. </p><p>Levi: You are at an infirmary. Where they take care of sick people. </p><p>Jakov: I-I-I’m sick, mister?</p><p>Levi: ...A little bit, but...you’ll be fine...</p><p>Jakov: ...</p><p>Levi: ...Go back to sleep or you won’t get better...</p><p>Jakov: ...</p><p>After four hours later, Hange comes into the room. Little Jakov had fallen asleep, and Levi too on the chair with arms and legs crossed, and his usual serious face.</p><p>Hange: Levi?<br/>~Hange speaks softly and wakes Levi up.</p><p>Levi: Hm? ! Hange...How is cadet L/N?</p><p>Hange: ...May I speak with you outside?<br/>~Said Hange with a worried face.</p><p>Levi: ...sure...</p><p>Levi and Hange go outside of the infirmary room to talk in private.</p><p>Levi: What’s wrong? Did something happened to Y/N?</p><p>Hange: ...She is in the intensive care unit right now. The surgery went well-</p><p>Levi: Oh, that’s good to hear.</p><p>Hange: but...</p><p>Levi: hm?</p><p>Hange: ...I’m afraid...you’ll have to discharge her from the Survey Corps...permanently.</p><p>Levi: ?! What?! ...Why?...She is one of the top cadets...She has honorably served in the Survey Corps for more than 5 years.</p><p>Hange: I know, Levi...but...her injuries...are of delicate state, permanent. </p><p>Levi: No...I refuse. I know she will recover and get back to her dut-</p><p>Hange: Levi...She can never use the ODM gear again...</p><p>Levi: ?!!! ...</p><p>Hange: You’ll have to medically discharge her from her duties, you like it or not...</p><p>Levi: ...tch...</p><p>Hange: ...I’m sorry...I know it is a loss for the Survey Corps...and your squad.</p><p>Levi: She won’t be happy with this when she finds out.</p><p>Hange: But it is the best for her...</p><p>Levi: ...I’ll start the process to medically discharge her. When you can, give me a copy of all her medical exams.</p><p>Hange: Ok. By the way, did little Jakov woke up?</p><p>Levi: Yeah. We had a brief conversation but then he went back to sleep.</p><p>Hange: Ah, I see. What did you two talk about?</p><p>Levi: He mostly cried scared of his surroundings and asking for Y/N.</p><p>Hange: Hm...He really got attached to her... Hey, Levi...What do you think will happen with the boy?</p><p>Levi: ...You know what will happen...Two things can happen.</p><p>Hange: ...</p><p>Levi: If he were a kid from around here, maybe he’d had better chances of finding someone willing to take care of him, but since he is an illegal kid from the Underground, the court will take jurisdiction of his case, and he will be deported back to the Underground to live on his own and who knows what...Or...</p><p>Hange: Or?</p><p>Levi: If there were an orphanage, that would shelter and be open to all children no matter where they come from, he could be taken there to grow in the orphanage or be put up to adoption. </p><p>Hange: You think...someone will want to adopt a 5 year old boy...from the Underground?...You know there is a lot of prejudice...</p><p>Levi: I am aware, but there is nothing I can do, Hange. This is out of my control.</p><p>Hange: ...Can’t Y/N stay with him? I’m sure she won’t want to get away from him. I feel the same from Jakov.</p><p>Levi: She can’t. The law doesn’t allow it.</p><p>Hange: ...</p><p>Levi: Now I feel more rushed than ever to open that damn orphanage. If at least one can open first, he could have a chance.</p><p>Hange: ...</p><p>Levi: ...I’ll go talk to Erwin now. We need to schedule the visits to the owners for the potential orphanage properties as soon as possible. Take care of cadet L/N and Jakov. </p><p>Hange: ...Ok.</p><p>Levi leaves to talk with Erwin.</p><p>At Erwin’s office. Levi knocks on the door.</p><p>Erwin: Name and Business.</p><p>Levi: It’s Levi...</p><p>Erwin: Ah, Levi. Come in. Take a seat. What’s wrong? Why the long face? </p><p>Levi: ...<br/>~Levi inhales and exhales deeply.</p><p>Erwin: Woah. You are really stressed out...Do you want tea?<br/>~Levi refuses. Erwin is drinking tea.</p><p>Levi: I’ll go straight to the point...</p><p>Erwin raises one of his magestic eyebrows.</p><p>Levi: I got an injured cadet that needs to be...medically discharged...</p><p>Erwin: Hm? And that’s what is causing you so much stress? You see that almost daily, Levi.</p><p>Levi: Not when it is one of my best cadets from my squad...</p><p>Erwin: ...cadet Y/N?</p><p>Levi nods.</p><p>Erwin: Hm...What happened-<br/>~Erwin gets cut off.</p><p>Levi: I also have a kid in HQ.</p><p>Erwin spits the tea.</p><p>Levi: ...disgusting...</p><p>Erwin: W-what do you mean you got a kid in HQ?!</p><p>Levi: ...Let’s say problem A has to do with problem B...</p><p>Erwin: ...The cadet was pregnant, and had a child in our HQ? How is that possible?! I mean, it could be possible but that is not allowed here! Couples here are not well accepted either, especially if there is ranking difference. But... I haven’t seen any pregnant women around here. Damn, she hid that well.</p><p>Levi: No. It’s any of that... The cadet risked her life to save a malnourished boy she saw on the streets. </p><p>Erwin: Oh...That’s very kind and heroic of her. Very motherly.</p><p>Levi: The boy is from the Underground...</p><p>Erwin: ...Did she...?</p><p>Levi: Yes. She went to the Underground to take the boy back to his parents. There is where she got injured, and from where we took the kid out.</p><p>Erwin: ...We?</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Erwin: Where are the boy’s parents?</p><p>Levi: ...dead.</p><p>Erwin: ...Oh...and what do you mean “we”?</p><p>Levi explains every detail of what happened to Erwin.</p><p>Erwin: ...Levi... You do know cadet Y/N broke various rules...and she could be expelled from the Survey Corps, right?</p><p>Levi: I know...but before that happens, I want her to be medically discharged. Such decision is also backed up by Hange’s medical reports. It’s the least I can do to honor her extraordinary 5 year service in my squad. She is...one of the best cadets I’ve ever had...</p><p>Erwin: ...Have you asked Y/N about this? I’m sure she doesn’t want to leave the Survey Corps. She is devoted to you since you chose her to be in your squad. </p><p>Levi: If I don’t, the military court will discharge her for dishonor, and be thrown into poverty like trash...with no opportunity to find a better job or even health insurance...</p><p>Erwin: ... </p><p>Levi: I need your approval for that, Erwin. You are the Commander.</p><p>Erwin: ...I’ll sign anything for cadet L/N. I have personal knowledge of her extraordinary service.</p><p>Levi: Thank you...</p><p>Erwin: But...as for the child...She will be taken to court if the superiors find out... The boy will be taken away from her for not being the mother or related to, and probably deported back to the Underground for being illegal in the “upstairs”.</p><p>Levi: ... That’s why we need to accelerate the orphanage project. An orphanage has to be opened as soon as possible. We need to talk to Historia so she can push the government to make a law that protects these children from the Underground, too. We have to keep Jakov safe in HQ and away from the superiors in the meantime.</p><p>Erwin: ...You really identified yourself with the boy, didn’t you?...</p><p>Levi stays quiet for a few seconds, but Erwin notice he has a sad facial expression.</p><p>Levi: ...I’ll be going to Historia. I’m counting on you for anything I need, Erwin.</p><p>Erwin: Count on me, Levi. </p><p>Levi nods and leaves Erwin’s office to talk to Historia. </p><p>Erwin: ...I’ve never seen Levi so worried about someone...He is literally defying the superiors and the military laws to protect cadet L/N and the boy...</p><p>~ Two weeks later~<br/>Two weeks have passed, and both Jakov and you are still in the infirmary. Jakov was recovering quite fast. On the other hand, you were also recovering well. You had no complications after surgery. For the past two weeks you were in the ICU. Now finally out of it, Hange placed you in a bed next to Jakov. He was asleep when she placed you next to him. Because of all the noise, he opened his eyes and saw you with all the intravenous serums connected to you. He was startled.</p><p>Jakov: ?!! Miss Y/N!!<br/>~He starts crying confused why you are there next to him laying on bed with all the intravenous serums connected. You are in a deep sleep, but hear Jakov cry from afar. This makes you wake up a little bit and open your eyes weakly to look at his direction.</p><p>Y/N: J-J-Jakov...<br/>~You move your hand slowly and extend it towards Jakov’s bed. You smile at him, and your eyes get teary.</p><p>Jakov: Miss Y/N! W-why are you here?!</p><p>Y/N: D-Don’t cry, little one. I’m here now.<br/>~You can’t contain your tears.</p><p>Jakov’s eyes are watery and can’t stop looking at you.</p><p>Hange can’t contain a smile seeing such motherly scene.</p><p>Hange: Hey, little man. Don’t cry. She will be fine. </p><p>Jakov: W-what happened to her?...</p><p>Jakov doesn’t remember anything since he fainted before the thugs appeared. Last thing he remembers was when Levi pulled him inside the house.</p><p>You look at Hange as if telling you to invent something and not tell him what happened.</p><p>Hange: ...Y/N fell of a horse and got hurt, but Captain Levi rescued her.</p><p>Jakov: ...Captain Levi?...The mean short man?</p><p>Hange tries not to laugh at Jakov’s comment.</p><p>Hange: Yes. Him. He is not mean, Jakov. He is just...very serious and...overprotective...but he is...a kind and caring man.</p><p>Jakov: ...Why did he protect Y/N? He loves Y/N? </p><p>You open your eyes wide in surprise of such sudden question and blush.</p><p>Hange: Uh...</p><p>Jakov: You protect what you love. That is what mommy always told me.</p><p>Hange and you: ...</p><p>Hange smiles and scratches her head.</p><p>Hange: I have an idea. </p><p>Jakov: Hm?</p><p>Hange: How about you ask Captain Levi that question personally next time you see him, huh? How does that sound?</p><p>Y/N: Eh?!!!</p><p>Jakov: Ok!!<br/>~Jakov smiles.</p><p>You glare at Hange with your face really red. Hange sticks her tongue out at you.</p><p>Y/N: ...<br/>~You have a grumpy face.</p><p>Hange: Heheheh.</p><p>Suddenly, someone knocks hard on the infirmary door. </p><p>Hange: Huh? Who is it?</p><p>Levi: It’s me, Levi.</p><p>Y/N: ?!</p><p>Hange: ! Just a moment.</p><p>Then Hange whispers to you.</p><p>Hange: He comes every.single.day about 3 times checking on you at the recovery room and then coming here to check Jakov.</p><p>Y/N: W-What?...<br/>~You blush.</p><p>Hange: This is his second time of the day. I’m sure he is here because he didn’t see you at the ICU room. </p><p>Y/N: Nah...I don’t believe you...</p><p>Hange: Watch me be right.</p><p>Levi: Oi! Open up! </p><p>Hange: Coming~!<br/>~Hange opens the door.</p><p>Levi: Tch. What’s with the mystery? Making me wait. I hate that. Anyways, where is Y/N? I didn’t see her in the intensive care unit.</p><p>He just saw Hange from his POV. A curtain was covering your little private section.</p><p>Y/N: ?!</p><p>Hange: Ah, she recovered well. No need for her to be in the intensive care unit anymore. </p><p>Levi: Where is she?</p><p>Hange: Right in that little space next to Jakov.</p><p>Levi: ?! ...Is she awake?</p><p>Hange: ...Not at all. No worries. She is not hearing our conversation. Probably she is deeply asleep. </p><p>Jakov: ? Miss Hange, she is-</p><p>Y/N: !!! <br/>~You look at Jakov and do a sign of “shhhh!!”</p><p>Jakov: ! ...<br/>~He stays quiet.</p><p>Hange got nervous. Jakov almost tell on Y/N.</p><p>Y/N: ...<br/>~You thought: Is he really worried about me?...</p><p>You are there overhearing their conversation.</p><p>Levi: ...How is Y/N?</p><p>Hange: Recovering fast! She will be here for a few more days under my supervision, and then be sent to her dorm to recover for about six months approximately. It is a long recovering period. </p><p>Levi: Hm...ok...Please remember what we talked about. I need those documents...</p><p>Hange: Uh...You’ll have to ask her personally...I can’t give them to you without her consent. It’s a doctor-patient thing. </p><p>Levi: Tch. She will ask me why I need them. You already know...</p><p>Hange: So...it is decided, then?...</p><p>Levi: ...Yes. </p><p>Y/N: ?</p><p>Hange: ...</p><p>Levi: Let’s not talk about this here. It is not the right place. May I come in?</p><p>Hange: Uh, sure...</p><p>Levi walks over to Jakov, but glances at your bed to see if you were awake or asleep. You are there pretending to be asleep like a professional actress.</p><p>Levi: ...Y/N looks like shit.<br/>~He says to see if there is a reaction from you, but didn’t really meant his words. He had a gut feeling you were pretending to be asleep.</p><p>Y/N: ?!!<br/>~In your mind: Eh?!!! Who you calling shit?! This is so embarrassing...I must look like shit indeed. With all these bruises, messed up hair and no makeup. Dammit!</p><p>No reaction from you. Such a pro. Either way, Levi is still not buying it.</p><p>Levi: ...Tch...How is Jakov?</p><p>Hange: Ah, he is doing well. Getting all the nourishment he needs. He sure will grow up to become a fine, big and strong man. I think you’ll have a new scout joining soon the Survey Corps.<br/>~Hange giggles.</p><p>Levi: ...I don’t want that fate for him...</p><p>Hange: ?! ...</p><p>Y/N: ?!</p><p>Levi: It’s a cruel world out there. No need for him to keep living in misery. Being born and living in the Underground is already a pain in the ass.</p><p>Jakov: ...I want to be a soldier like you, mister. That way I can become strong and protect miss Y/N forever!<br/>~Says Jakov excitedly.</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Jakov: Hey, mister?</p><p>Levi: Captain Levi, brat.</p><p>Jakov: !!! ...</p><p>Hange: Levi...He is just a kid.</p><p>Levi: ...tch.</p><p>Y/N: ?!<br/>~In your mind: Oh no, here comes the question. I’m going to die!!!</p><p>Jakov: Why did you rescued miss Y/N? Do you love her?</p><p>Levi chokes and coughs at the sudden question. He blushes.</p><p>Levi: Brat! What kind of stupid improper question is that?! Hange! Was this your idea?!</p><p>Hange laughs nervously.</p><p>Levi: I’ve should’ve known...Tch. No, brat! ...I rescued her because...it is my duty as Captain to watch over and protect my cadets if they are in need. It is all a matter of work. Nothing romantic behind it.</p><p>Jakov: Oh...Ok.</p><p>Levi: Why the dumb question?</p><p>Jakov: Mommy used to tell me that people protect what they love.</p><p>Levi: ?! ...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Hange: ...</p><p>Levi: That applies to normal people. Civilians. I protect because it is part of my duty as a soldier, not because of love.</p><p>Y/N: ...<br/>~You actually got disappointed at Levi’s answer. It was kind of harsh, but very honest. And there you were thinking that maybe he actually had feelings for you. </p><p>Levi: Anyways, Hange. May I speak to you in private?</p><p>Hange: S-sure...</p><p>Jakov: Bye, mist- Captain!</p><p>Levi turns around showing his back to the kid and waves bye. </p><p>Hange and Levi walk out the infirmary room and speak privately.</p><p>Hange: What’s wrong, Levi?</p><p>Levi: I was aware Y/N is awake. What is this little game between you three? I wasn’t born yesterday.</p><p>Hange: ...</p><p>Levi: Anyways, I’m not here to play games. I really wanted to talk to you about Y/N. I need all her medical reports. Erwin agreed to sign her medical discharge. </p><p>Hange: It is what’s best for her. If she were to go to another expedition, she wouldn’t last one titan hit. Her ribs can break and go through her lungs.</p><p>Levi: ...Are you really sure about that, Hange? ...I don’t want to lose one of my best soldiers to a supposition from you. </p><p>Hange: When have I lied to you, Levi?</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Erwin appears. </p><p>Erwin: Hange, Levi. Glad to see you both. I was expecting you to be here, Levi. Where are Y/N’s medical discharge papers?</p><p>Levi: ...I have them here...I need the two of you to sign them.</p><p>Erwin: Good. Hand them in.<br/>~Erwin signs the papers, then Hange.</p><p>Hange: There.</p><p>Erwin: Done. She is officially medically discharged. From now on, Y/N is now a retired soldier...a civilian. The military and Survey Corps’ laws don’t bind Y/N. </p><p>Levi: Thank you.</p><p>Erwin: She will still be in trouble for bringing the kid upstairs, though. Especially since it was done with the uniform on.</p><p>Levi: I could get in trouble for that, too. Tch. I told her to leave the kid.</p><p>Hange: ...Levi...you know that...wouldn’t have been the right choice...You would be regretting that inhumane decision...Think of what Erwin did back then with you. He saw potential in you...He definitely saw something in you that you yourself hadn’t seen. It was another opportunity of life. To you and your friends.</p><p>Erwin: ...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Hange: And that is exactly what Y/N saw in this little boy. </p><p>Levi: ...Erwin recruited me...Here Y/N’s motherly instincts kicked in. It’s two different things. I was brought upstairs in exchange for military service. Y/N brought the kid upstairs because of...pity...personal feelings.</p><p>Hange: ...So...what do we do then?</p><p>Levi: ...Tch. This got more complicated than I thought...That is why I spoke to History a few days ago. I explained her everything that happened, and we came to the conclusion that if we open an orphanage for all orphan children, including those from the Underground, the boy has a chance to stay up here without legal problems. Historia is convincing the law makers for that.</p><p>Hange: He would still be bound to the government’s will since he is not considered a legal citizen...right?</p><p>Erwin: He will become legal once he is adopted by a suitable family or if by the age of 15 he joins the military and serves honorably for 3 years. But Jakov is still very young...</p><p>Hange: ...I see...Ugh...this is such a difficult situation, Levi. I’m so worried... You guys have to be fast. You are against the clock...</p><p>Levi: I know...Another expedition is coming up,<br/>so I have to work with a few papers, but once that is out of the way, I’ll move quick to try to convince at least one damn noble to transfer us a decent property for an orphanage.</p><p>Hange: You? Convince? You mean...intimidate?</p><p>Levi: Shut it, four-eyes! Tch.</p><p>Erwin: So, where exactly? </p><p>Hange: Not too far, please. I know Y/N won’t want to be far from Jakov.</p><p>Levi: She has to let him go. It is not her child or responsibility.</p><p>Hange: She is attached to him, and him to her.</p><p>Levi: That is not our problem. She can’t keep him. He is not a pet. Either she likes it or not, he will be sent to the orphanage and put up for adoption.</p><p>Hange: ...sounds like a pet to me...</p><p>Levi: Hange! ...It’s not the same thing...He is a human! Taking care of a human is a lifetime responsibility that Y/N is not prepared for right now. She is young, and now to top it, injured for life! She can’t serve anymore in the Survey Corps. Even her future is uncertain. How can she think of keeping and raising a child on her own?!</p><p>Hange: ...</p><p>Erwin: ......Will you inform all this to Y/N? </p><p>Levi: ! ...</p><p>Hange: She deserves to know...</p><p>Levi: ...Not now...She is still very weak and recovering...</p><p>Erwin: I suggest you tell her as soon as possible. Being discharged from the military is a serious thing.</p><p>Levi: I will...</p><p>Hange: By the way, where will she stay? We can’t have a non military and a small child in HQ. </p><p>Erwin: There is a comfortable cabin in good condition near HQ. She can stay there for a while until we can find a better home for her, and solve the situation with the child.</p><p>Levi: I don’t like her being in a cabin alone...but...it is the only option available for now until she can find a better home...I’ll order the cadets to clean it.</p><p>Erwin: Hm. Very well. Then it is settled. I’ll be leaving now. If anything, I’ll be in my office.</p><p>Levi: Thank you, Erwin.</p><p>Erwin nods and leaves.</p><p>Levi: I’ll be leaving, too. Have so much paperwork to do. Thanks for everything, Hange. I leave them under your care.</p><p>Hange: Count on me! They are in good hands!</p><p>Levi nods and leaves, too.</p><p>Hange walks into the infirmary again. She hears Jakov giggling and sees you and Jakov looking at each other smiling. Hange smiles.</p><p>Y/N: Hange.</p><p>Hange: See? I told you he came looking for you.<br/>~Hange giggles.</p><p>You blush. </p><p>Hange: Hey, Y/N?</p><p>Y/N: Hm? Yes, Hange?</p><p>Hange: ...I was talking with Erwin and Levi, and...</p><p>Y/N: ??</p><p>Hange: Well, you know children are not allowed in HQ. </p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Jakov: ...</p><p>Hange: But, I have good news!</p><p>Y/N: hm?</p><p>Hange: Meanwhile, you can stay in a comfortable cabin near HQ!</p><p>Y/N: ! With Jakov?</p><p>Hange: Yes!</p><p>Y/N: !! You heard that, little one?<br/>~You giggle.</p><p>Jakov: Yay!!</p><p>You cry of joy.</p><p>Y/N: Thank you so much!</p><p>Jakov: So that means I get to live with my new mommy?!<br/>~Says the boy smiling looking at you and Hange excitedly, waiting for a response.</p><p>Y/N: ! </p><p>Hange: !</p><p>You smile at Jakov.</p><p>Y/N: Yes, little one. No one or nothing will separate us. I’ll be your new mommy from now on, if that’s what you want. But never forget your real mommy that loved you very much, too., ok?</p><p>Jakov: I won’t! </p><p>You smile. </p><p>Hange: ...Well, I’ll be leaving to continue some experiments on titans. You two will stay here for a few more days and then be sent to the cabin. Captain Levi is taking care of the cleaning.</p><p>Y/N: Oh...That’s good to know. We will be sleeping in a spotless clean place.</p><p>Hange: You know the Captain.</p><p>You giggle.</p><p>Hange: Well, see ya!<br/>~Hange waves bye and leaves.</p><p>Jakov: Bye!</p><p>You smile and look at Jakov.</p><p>In your mind: I will do everything I can to take care and protect you, Jakov. Even if it costs my life.</p><p>You close your eyes to rest. Both you and Jakov fall asleep in your beds, and stay in the infirmary for a few more days under Hange’s care. </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cabin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed and both you and Jakov were discharged from the infirmary. Of course, you now had to rest and recover for about six months for your injuries to somewhat fully heal. You still struggled to walk properly, bend, lay down, sit, or lift something heavy without complaining in a bit of pain. As for little Jakov, he was already fully healed. Hange just recommended for him to eat, eat and eat all he could possibly eat.</p><p>As planned, you two were sent to a cabin near the Survey Corps headquarters. Levi escorted you and Jakov to the cabin. It was quite spacious for two people. It had two small bedrooms, a nice small kitchen and one also small bathroom. It was more than enough for your stay with little Jakov.</p><p>Levi: You may enter. It is clean.</p><p>You look around the cabin. It was your first time in it. </p><p>Y/N: Captain Levi, this is wonderful for little Jakov and me. Thank you for your time in cleaning it with the other cadets. It really smells nice here.</p><p>Levi: I wasn’t going to let you live here in filth. You or the brat could’ve got sick.</p><p>You smile at Levi.</p><p>Y/N: Thank you for worrying, Heichou.</p><p>Levi: ! ...It’s not worrying... just the least two human beings deserve. It is a moral or dignity thing. Whichever way you want to call it. </p><p>Y/N: ...Ok.<br/>
~You walk around the place and look at the bedrooms.</p><p>Y/N: They are lovely. Hey, sweetie, want to pick your own room?</p><p>Jakov: ! What? But I want to sleep with you...</p><p>Y/N: !<br/>
~You giggle.</p><p>Y/N: You should have your own room, little man. </p><p>Jakov: No! I want to be with you always!</p><p>Levi: Tch. Hey, brat! Get your own room and stop being so clingy to her. You are already what? 5? Old enough to have your own bed. </p><p>Jakov: ! ...<br/>
~Jakov gets watery eyes.</p><p>Y/N: Captain...<br/>
~You hug Jakov.</p><p>Y/N: It’s ok, little one. I don’t mind you sleeping with me. That way we keep each other company. What do you think?</p><p>Levi: Here we go again. You are going to spoil that brat, Y/N. </p><p>Y/N: Captain! Just let me do this my way. In the end, the one sleeping in the cabin is us. If he wants to be with me, so be it. And you can’t-</p><p>Jakov: ...Y/N...I’ll pick this one...<br/>
~He points at the bedroom closest to the bathroom.</p><p>Y/N: ! Baby...Don’t listen to Heichou. You can be with m-</p><p>Jakov smiles.</p><p>Jakov: I want to be brave and strong like the Captain! I’ll sleep in my room. Big boys sleep alone.</p><p>Levi: ! ...</p><p>Y/N: ! ...</p><p>Levi: ...Well, I’m glad that’s settled. </p><p>Jakov: Can I go outside to play?</p><p>Y/N: Ye-</p><p>Levi: No.</p><p>Y/N: ?! Captain...</p><p>Jakov: ?! ...Why not?...</p><p>Levi: There is no playground outside or other brats to play with. There is only adults and danger out there. Besides, you are not even supposed to be here. Y/N can get in trouble if the superiors found out about you, kid.</p><p>Y/N: !!<br/>
~You glare at Levi for what he said in the end.</p><p>Jakov: ?! ...ok...<br/>
~He looks at the floor.</p><p>Y/N: ...Jakov, don’t listen to him...Please go for a moment to your room, ok? Captain and I need to speak alone...adult stuff. But don’t lock your door. I’ll be with you as soon as possible.</p><p>Jakov: Ok...<br/>
~He leaves to his bedroom and closes the door.</p><p>Y/N: ...Ok, Captain. Let’s go outside. We need to talk.</p><p>Levi: ?! ...</p><p>You both go outside. It is more private.</p><p>Levi: What is it?</p><p>Y/N: Captain, with all the respect you deserve, don’t interfere in my way of taking care of Jakov... I’m trying to be sweet with him, give him all my attention and love the best I can, and you are just making him sad and...in a way feel guilty for all this. You are making him feel like he bothers. He is just a little boy, which could misinterpret your words and believe everything you tell him.</p><p>Levi: Y/N, I’m not lying to him. He needs to know how things work around here. </p><p>Y/N: He is not one of your cadets or a man. He is a child. And not just any child, but one with a very tragic life. Probably you don’t understand, but it must’ve been very hard for him to grow in the Underground, and...live with his dead parents inside his house....</p><p>Levi has a flashback of his childhood. His mother also had died while he was a child. He spent months living alone, starving to death, next to his mother’s corpse until his uncle saved him. You didn’t know this part of Levi’s life, though. Only that he lived in the Underground.</p><p>Levi: ...tch. </p><p>Y/N: ...You really need to practice how to deal with children. You are very brute. </p><p>Levi: ?! What?!</p><p>Y/N: If someday you have kids, I hope you treat them nice. Maybe when you have your own, you’ll understand how I feel now.</p><p>Levi: That kid is not even yours, Y/N.</p><p>Y/N: He is now, and all I want to do is protect him, give him everything I can and have, and raise him so he can become a strong, independent, happy and healthy man someday.</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: I want him to have a better future. </p><p>Levi: Y/N...</p><p>Y/N: Captain...Whatever adults do in a kid’s life follows them for the rest of their lives. They remember all the good and bad people did to them. Please...don’t become one more bad memory in this child’s life. </p><p>Levi: ?! ...</p><p>Y/N: I’ll be leaving now. Jakov must be crying in silence in his room. I can sense it. Your words were harsh. But thank you, Captain, for escorting us safe to this cabin, and for cleaning it. We will take good care of it.<br/>
~You bow in gratitude and respect towards Levi, then turn around to walk inside the cabin.</p><p>Levi: Y/N...</p><p>Y/N: Hm? What is it, Captain?</p><p>Levi: ...Are you sure...you want to stay here...alone?...</p><p>Y/N: ? Where else would I go? I got no more options. Either way, this place is nice and cozy for Jakov and me. I couldn’t ask for a better place.<br/>
~You smile at Levi.</p><p>Y/N: Have a good night, Captain.</p><p>You walk inside the cabin and lock the door.</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>You go to check on Jakov. As suspected, he was crying in silence. You immediately embraced him.</p><p>Y/N: Shhh, it’s ok, baby. No need to cry. I’m here. Why are you crying?<br/>
~You said worried and hugging him tight.</p><p>Jakov crying and sobbing.</p><p>Jakov: I-I don’t want you to g-get in t-trouble for me, and the C-C-Captain doesn’t like me. </p><p>Y/N: ! Don’t say that, sweetie! Of course he likes you! And I won’t get in trouble either.</p><p>Jakov: N-No, he d-doesn’t! And yes you will! He said it!</p><p>Y/N: Baby, he does like you. In his own weird way, but he does. He just doesn’t have experience with children and can say dumb things by accident. And don’t worry. I won’t get in trouble. I already talked to Captain Levi. Wanna know what he said?</p><p>Jakov: W-W-What?<br/>
~Says while sobbing.</p><p>Y/N: He said that he was sorry and that he was just being overprotective with us.</p><p>Jakov: R-R-Really?</p><p>Y/N: Yes, baby. See? He does care about you and me. And if he didn’t like you, why would he protect you?<br/>
~You tickle Jakov. He giggles, you too.</p><p>Y/N: So stop thinking bad things about Heichou! He likes you, ok? </p><p>Jakov: Ok!<br/>
~He smiles.</p><p>Jakov: Y/N, do you think I’ll grow up to be a captain one day?</p><p>Y/N: You can become whatever you’d like when you are older, my little man. But first! ...Who’s hungryyyy?!!</p><p>Jakov: Meeee!</p><p>Y/N: Let’s make something together. Want to help me? We have the fridge filled with goodies. Captain Levi did all the grocery shopping for us. We just have to check what we have and cook a yummy meal. Together. How about it?</p><p>Jakov: Yay! Ok!</p><p>You and Jakov go to the kitchen to prepare a meal together. Meanwhile, Levi had heard everything you and Jakov talked about in his room. He had stayed hidden behind Jakov’s bedroom wall to overhear your conversation with him. He actually felt sad.<br/>
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/2c/08/2b2c089c6be2e1dcbeb339e035c3dc2d.gif</p><p>Levi: ...Y/N...</p><p>Levi leaves back to HQ. He goes into Erwin’s office.</p><p>Erwin: Name and business.</p><p>Levi: It’s Levi.</p><p>Erwin: Ah, come in. I was actually thinking about you.</p><p>Levi: Why?</p><p>Erwin: Wondering where you were and how the Orphanage project with Historia is coming up.</p><p>Levi: We have scheduled a few visits to some properties. Hopefully I can intimidate one of those asshole nobles to cooperate with the cause. Some of them are so greedy. Having abandoned properties suitable for an orphanage and they don’t give a fuck.</p><p>Erwin: That’s how they are, sadly. </p><p>Levi sighs.</p><p>Erwin: Hey, you look stressed out. Want some tea?</p><p>Levi: Yes, please...</p><p>Erwin: Sit, sit. You are not getting any taller.</p><p>Levi glares at Erwin, but Erwin just laughs.</p><p>Levi: Ha ha. Very funny. I’m choking on your joke, bushy brows.</p><p>Erwin: Oh, take a joke once in a while, Levi. Life is short...</p><p>Moment of silence.</p><p>Levi: ...Was that...meant to be an offensive pun against me, Erwin?...</p><p>Erwin opens eyes wide.</p><p>Erwin: ...I swear...I didn’t mean it...<br/>
~Laughs nervously.</p><p>Levi: Tch.</p><p>Erwin: Anyways! ...Where is Y/N and the boy?</p><p>Levi: ...In the cabin.</p><p>Erwin: You were there with them?</p><p>Levi: Yes.</p><p>Erwin: Hm, I see. What did she think of the cabin? You left her food, right?</p><p>Levi: I thought about it all. She has food for a week. I’ll do the grocery shopping again next week. In regards to the cabin, she is pleased with it. So is the boy.</p><p>Erwin: Ah, those are wonderful news. Hopefully we can keep them there for a while until their situation is solved. I hope we can find soon a suitable home for that child. I’m sure there will be a family interested to adopt the boy.</p><p>Levi: Erwin... Adopting a 5 year old boy born in the Underground is not well seen or accepted by families from the upstairs. Trust me on that one. </p><p>Erwin: ...</p><p>Levi: The only option for that kid right now is being in an orphanage. If there were to be an exception to the norm family interested in him, then they can find him there.</p><p>Erwin: ...What about Y/N? I don’t think it will be easy for her to-</p><p>Levi: That is not her child. She has to deal with it. Sooner or later, she has to give the boy away.</p><p>Erwin: Levi...it’s not so easy...I can notice there is an emotional connection between the two. Tearing them apart will just impact negatively the boy’s life.</p><p>Levi: Erwin...we’ve talked about this before... One day Y/N will have children of her own, and she will be able to overcome the loss of Jakov.</p><p>Erwin: ...That is the dumbest and coldest thing I’ve heard coming from you...</p><p>Levi: ?! </p><p>Erwin: You are telling me that...If you were to have a kid, and he dies, you would overcome his loss by having another child? Levi, I’m sorry, but that’s not how it works.</p><p>Levi: Tch. That’s not what I meant! Of course it would hurt me! A child is not replaceable with another, but this boy is not her child! She has to understand that!</p><p>Erwin: Sometimes a mother-child relationship can begin from an emotional connection, and not necessarily because the child was born from her. </p><p>Levi: I know that!</p><p>Erwin: Your uncle did that with you...He became the only fatherly figure you know. Sadly...he abandoned you when you needed him the most.</p><p>Levi: Tch. Precisely. And I lived a hell down there on my own. I’m afraid this kid ends the same because of Y/N’s stubbornness! His future is in someone else’s family. A family that can actually take care and provide for him. What can Y/N give that kid? Nothing. </p><p>Erwin: At the moment no, while she recovers. After her recovery, she will be able to work again somewhere in town that can help her provide for the boy. Besides, she won’t have much economic problems. Now she is military discharged, and will have a decent lifetime income.</p><p>Levi: Ok. Let’s say she recovers, finds a job, and provides for the kid. How will that solve the kid’s legal status here upstairs? How can she keep the boy without legal papers? If found by the superiors, that kid will be deported back to the Underground to rot in that shit hole. He will never see the sunlight again.</p><p>Erwin: Hopefully she finds a good man to marry and they both adopt the kid.</p><p>Levi: ! ...tch.<br/>
~He didn’t like at all Erwin’s words.</p><p>Erwin: What? It’s true. She is young and beautiful and military discharged from the Survey Corps. She can start her own family whenever she wants. The Survey Corps rules don’t bind her anymore. Before she couldn’t have a family, but now yes. And if she meets a good man to marry, she can adopt the kid.</p><p>Levi: ...<br/>
~Levi walks away annoyed and slams door.</p><p>Erwin: ?! ...Did I...say something bad?...</p><p>-Next day-</p><p>Y/N: ...Nghn...Ooow~ ...This pain is killing me...Those painkillers did three shits...I think I stood for too many hours yesterday cooking with Jakov. Ow...<br/>
~You walk towards the fridge and bend a bit to grab eggs.</p><p>Y/N: Nghn! Ow ow...shit... </p><p>Jakov: ?! Mommy!<br/>
~Jakov runs to you. </p><p>Jakov: You ok?!</p><p>Y/N: Y-yes, sweetie. Just trying to-ow...get those eggs. Can you please give them to me? </p><p>Jakov: Ok!<br/>
~He grabs the package of eggs and gives them to you.</p><p>Y/N: Place it next to the stove, baby. I’ll-ow...I’ll prepare breakfast soon.</p><p>Jakov looks at you concerned. You walk slowly to the stove while pressing your ribs a bit to relieve the pain.</p><p>Jakov: Want me to call for help?</p><p>Y/N: N-no, Jakov. I’m fine.<br/>
~You grab the eggs and start cracking them up. </p><p>Y/N: I’ll make you a delicious breakfast. You need to-ow...you need to eat so you grow up to become a strong handsome man-ow...</p><p>Jakov: Mommy...</p><p>You hear a knock on the door.</p><p>Y/N: ?! Jakov, can you please check who it is? Don’t open up If you don’t know who it is.</p><p>Jakov: Ok!<br/>
~He runs to the door, but he peeks out through the window.</p><p>Y/N: Who is it?!</p><p>Jakov: It’s the Captain!</p><p>Y/N: ?! Levi?...Open up, sweetie!</p><p>Jakov opens the door.</p><p>Levi: ?! ...Hey, brat.</p><p>https://64.media.tumblr.com/65c1035559be51d513b8922bcc81c8c5/d1eeb217bc7c79b7-8d/s500x750/31a162de5bfba5612a4df57d187a13f8ee29ffba.gifv</p><p>Jakov: ...Hello... </p><p>Levi pats Jakov on the head (like he did with Isabel: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bf/58/86/bf5886f684bae9778af5117c5d038d8e.gif)<br/>
Levi: May I come in?</p><p>Jakov: ?!!!<br/>
~Jakov just stands there staring at Levi confused because of the random pat in the head.<br/>
https://i.pinimg.com/736x/52/e3/48/52e3489216f26d2ab134a750ef96f935.jpg</p><p>Jakov: Y-yes...</p><p>Levi enters and sees you cooking.</p><p>Levi: Hey...</p><p>Y/N: ...Hello, Captain.</p><p>Levi: ...How are you feeling?</p><p>Y/N: ! Uh...I-I’m feeling great!<br/>
~You are holding the pain.</p><p>Jakov: Mommy, don’t lie. Captain, she is hurt. I helped her get the eggs. I wish I can cook for her. She is in a lot of pain. Captain, can you teach me how to cook for mommy?</p><p>Y/N: ?!</p><p>Levi: Oi, is what the brat saying true?</p><p>Y/N: ...<br/>
~You nod.</p><p>Levi: Tch. Why didn’t you ask for help?<br/>
~Levi takes off his Survey Corps jacket, and covers his hair. He takes the bowl that you were holding and continues beating the eggs.</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/63/5f/b7635f2228f5904971a4eb7ee5d644fb.jpg</p><p>Y/N: ?! W-what are you doing? </p><p>Levi: What does it look like I’m doing, brat? Beating the eggs. Making breakfast for you and the smaller brat.</p><p>Y/N: ?! ...<br/>
~You blush while looking at Levi.</p><p>Jakov: Yay! Captain is cooking for us, mommy! </p><p>Y/N: I...didn’t know you cooked, Captain...</p><p>Levi: Of course I know. I lived alone all my life. I had to survive somehow. </p><p>Jakov: Why did you live alone, mister?</p><p>Levi: ...Life’s a bitch.</p><p>You open your eyes wide and cover Jakov’s ears before Levi finished the whole word.</p><p>Jakov: ?!</p><p>Y/N: Captain! Watch your language in front of the boy!</p><p>Levi: Tch. He will learn them eventually and even hear worse things.<br/>
~He continues beating the eggs.</p><p>Jakov: Can I help, mister heichou?</p><p>Levi: ?! ...</p><p>Y/N: ...Let him help...That way he can learn.</p><p>Levi: ...Sure, kid. Bring me the pancake mix and some milk.</p><p>Jakov brings the pancake mix and milk.</p><p>Jakov: What now, mister?</p><p>Levi: Ok, kid. Listen carefully because I hate repeating myself. Once you beat the eggs, add the pancake mix and then milk. Slowly, or you’ll make a disgusting mess. </p><p>Jakov: I wanna try! </p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: Let him.<br/>
~Yo say as you watch from afar smiling.</p><p>Levi sighs.</p><p>Levi: Here. Pour the mix into the bowl. Slowly, dammit!</p><p>Y/N: Heichou!</p><p>Levi: ! ...tch.</p><p>Jakov grabs the little pancake mix bag and slowly pour the mix into the bowl. </p><p>Levi: Hm, good job. Now the milk. Slowly. </p><p>You kept looking in awe at Levi with Jakov as they did breakfast together. It was such a beautiful scene. You couldn’t contain to smile and blush discreetly without Levi noticing. </p><p>Levi: Good brat. Now to add a bit of honey to make it sweeter, then mix all these ingredients together. I’ll do this part because it would definitely become a mess if you do it.</p><p>Jakov: Ok!</p><p>Levi: Y/N, you should rest. Jakov and I will take it from here.</p><p>Y/N: ...You sure?</p><p>Levi: Yes. </p><p>Y/N: But I don’t want to miss this. It is Jakov’s first time cooking with the Captain.<br/>
~You giggle.</p><p>Levi blushes and starts mixing the pancake mix. You couldn’t see the blush.</p><p>Jakov: Go rest, mommy. Heichou and I will be making you yummy sweet pancakes! </p><p>Y/N: Ok~ If you two insist.<br/>
~You walk to your room and lay down slowly on the bed.</p><p>Y/N: ow ow ow ow...crap. Even laying on bed hurts. Why didn’t I feel pain yesterday? Oh, right...I was still under pain killing medication...ugh...</p><p>Half hour later, Levi and Jakov enter your room. You had fallen asleep.</p><p>Levi: Oi.<br/>
~Levi is standing near you with the tray on his hands. </p><p>Jakov: Mommy?</p><p>Y/N: ...<br/>
~asleep.</p><p>Levi: ...Oi oi oi! Wake up, cad-...Y/N! Your food will get cold and it will taste like shit.</p><p>You slowly open your eyes and see breakfast on a table next to you.</p><p>Y/N: ! This looks lovely! Thank you so much! I have to take a picture of it.<br/>
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/05/84/1e/05841ec966a64dbf63df2c8a3449fa11.gif</p><p>Levi blushes.</p><p>Levi: Enjoy your meal...</p><p>Jakov sits next to you. </p><p>Jakov: Take a bite!</p><p>You take a bite of the pancake.</p><p>Y/N: Mmmm!!! So goooood!!! Best pancake ever!! Thank you!</p><p>Jakov: Really?! </p><p>Y/N: Mhm!!<br/>
~You continue eating with a smile.</p><p>Levi: Heh.</p><p>Jakov: We made it with love, right Heichou?!<br/>
~Asks Jakov smiling at Levi.</p><p>Levi: ?! ...</p><p>Y/N: Baby, Captain just made it to take care of his sick cadet. That’s what a Captain does. But this tastes better because you added that little secret ingredient called love.<br/>
~You giggle.</p><p>Jakov: Heichou, do you make pancakes to your other sick cadets, too?</p><p>Levi: !</p><p>https://data.whicdn.com/images/290864410/original.gif</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>You notice Levi’s uncomfortable face. So you decide to change the subject.</p><p>Y/N: Jakov, sweetie, can you help Heichou taking these dirty dishes to the sink? I’ll wash them later.</p><p>Levi: Oh no, you won’t. I’ll clean this up right now. You don’t want cockroaches or ants feasting on those dirty dishes. Come, brat. I’ll show you how to wash dishes, too.</p><p>Jakov: Ok! I’ll be right back, mommy!<br/>
~He kisses your cheek.</p><p>You giggle.</p><p>Levi: ... https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/f0/6e/7cf06e3f222bc87d18cf2de83df09f4d.gif</p><p>Y/N: I’ll drink my medication now. Jakov, when Captain leaves, lay by my side, ok? </p><p>Jakov: Ok!</p><p>Levi and Jakov get back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. You drink your medications and fall asleep again.</p><p>Levi: Hey, brat. You got soap all over your face and you wet your shirt.</p><p>Jakov: ! </p><p>Levi: Go get changed or you’ll get sick.</p><p>Jakov: ...I don’t have more clothes...</p><p>Levi: ! ...<br/>
~In mind: Shit. How did we forget something so basic as buying a kid new clothes?! I only brought with me a few set of shirts, underwear and pants from his old house...He is even barefoot...</p><p>Jakov: Heichou?</p><p>Levi: ...What size are you?<br/>
~Levi pulls the kid’s shirt to see size.</p><p>Jakov: ?!</p><p>Levi: You are so small for your age... </p><p>Jakov: ... </p><p>Levi: I’ll try to bring you something later. I really don’t know if there are any kid stores near HQ... Anyways, kid. I got to go back to HQ. I have work to do, but I’ll come back later to make sure you didn’t burn down the cabin. Stay in here at all times and don’t you dare walk out that door, understood? </p><p>Jakov: O-Ok... Yes, sir!</p><p>Levi: Good.<br/>
~He takes off his gloves as he finished washing dishes.</p><p>Levi: I’ll be leaving now. Take care of Y/N.<br/>
~He pats Jakov in the head again and leaves.</p><p>Jakov: Bye, Heichou!<br/>
~Jakov waves bye and goes to lay next to you in your room.</p><p>When Levi gets out of the cabin, he sees Erwin in the front door.</p><p>Levi: ?! E-Erwin?</p><p>Erwin: ?! L-Levi! ...</p><p>Levi: ... </p><p>Erwin: ...</p><p>Levi: What-...</p><p>Erwin: What-...</p><p>Levi: ...What are you doing here? </p><p>Erwin: ...I came to check on Y/N.</p><p>Levi: ...She is doing well. I already checked on her.</p><p>Erwin: Oh...I’m glad...<br/>
~Erwin smiles.</p><p>Erwin: I’ll see if she wants to eat someth-</p><p>Levi: I already made her breakfast. Besides, she is resting right now. Jakov, too.
~Says Levi with a cold face.</p><p>Erwin: Oh...Ok. Well, I’ll come back later to see if she needs something. </p><p>Levi: She has everything she needs at the moment. No need to come later: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/33/9a/00/339a00e9cb07bd5a981eabf80d4aa0bb.gif</p><p>Erwin: ...</p><p>Levi: I was going to my office now...What are you going to do now? </p><p>Erwin: ...I-I’ll get back to my office. I can see everything is in order here...<br/>
~Erwin smiles nervously.</p><p>Levi: Mhm. Let’s go. </p><p>Erwin and Levi walk back to HQ. They stay awkwardly silent all the way. Erwin casually looks at Levi. https://64.media.tumblr.com/dfa4cb107bc4170c9aa7f32717de6c1f/ca399648f159dfe4-aa/s540x810/3d1c4bed1d299de84206ab1f2077cd205043661d.gifv</p><p>Levi: Well, I’ll be in my office if you need something. By the way, where is Hange? I need a favor from her.</p><p>Erwin: She must be in her lab. </p><p>Levi: Hm...I’ll go there first.</p><p>Erwin: Ok...I’ll be in my offi-</p><p>Hange: Oh Leviiiii!! Erwiiiin!</p><p>Levi: ! </p><p>Erwin: Ah, Hange! Levi was just asking about you.</p><p>Hange: ! Oh, really? Do you need anything?</p><p>Levi: Yes.</p><p>Hange: What?</p><p>Levi: Do you by any chance know a children’s clothing store near by?</p><p>Erwin: ?</p><p>Hange: Yeah! I know a nice place.</p><p>Levi: Here. Take these.<br/>
~Levi gives a good amount of money to Hange.</p><p>Erwin: ?!</p><p>Hange: Hm? What’s this for?</p><p>Levi: I need you to buy clothes for the brat.</p><p>Erwin: For Jakov?</p><p>Levi: Yeah.</p><p>Hange: Uh, don’t you think its best if you go with him? That way he can choose something he likes. </p><p>Levi: Me? I don’t have time for that, Hange. Besides, I can’t be seen with that brat. Everyone in town knows me. Rumors will start wandering around.</p><p>Hange: Just invent something, but go with him. I bet he has never gone shopping.</p><p>Erwin: I can go with Jakov. I’m free the rest of the day. I don’t mind going around with him.</p><p>Levi: ?! </p><p>Hange: Perfect! Erwin can go. I would love to, but I have to keep experimenting on Bean.<br/>
~Hange gives Erwin the money.</p><p>Levi: Tch.<br/>
~Levi takes the money from Erwin.</p><p>Erwin: ?!</p><p>Hange: ?!</p><p>Levi: I’ll go with him later.<br/>
~Levi walks away annoyed to his office.</p><p>Erwin: ...What’s got into him?...</p><p>Hange: ...I...think the idea of you going with Jakov annoyed him...</p><p>Erwin: ?! ...</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fan/Reader Feedback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, dear reader! Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. This “chapter” is a space I want to take to thank you for your support. I would love to know your thoughts about this story so far. Your comments mean a lot to me. Please leave a kudos if you loved this story, and share it with your friends!</p><p>Moreover, I invite you to read my other ongoing stories. If you have any idea for a story involving Levi Ackerman, requests are welcomed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Later that day-</p><p>Levi had finished his paperwork quite fast. He managed to schedule his work and have a space to look for Jakov to go shopping. He returns to the cabin.</p><p>Levi: Oi!<br/>~He says in front of the door as he knocks. He can hear Jakov running to the door. Levi let’s out a soft smile when Jakov opens the door.</p><p>Jakov: Captain! <br/>~He smiles.</p><p>Levi: Hey there, brat.<br/>~He pats Jakov on the head. Jakov blushes and smiles.</p><p>Levi: Where is Y/N?</p><p>Jakov: She is washing my clothes!</p><p>Levi: ?! She is out of bed? Tch.<br/>~Levi walks in towards the laundry area of the cabin. You get startled.</p><p>Y/N: ?!! C-Captain! You scared me! ...</p><p>Levi: Why are you out of bed doing laundry? This is heavy duty for you right now.<br/>~He takes the laundry basket away from you.</p><p>Y/N: ?! ...Little Jakov’s clothes were dirt-</p><p>Levi: I’ll take care of that. I’m taking him to shop for clothes.</p><p>Y/N: ?! Eh?<br/>~You look at Levi dumbfounded. You couldn’t believe what you heard.</p><p>Levi: Yeah. What you heard. </p><p>Y/N: Oh, no, Captain. You don’t have to... You have a lot of work pending.</p><p>Levi: Are you questioning my decision?</p><p>Y/N: ! ...N-No, sir...</p><p>Levi: ... Come, brat.</p><p>Jakov: Where are we going?</p><p>Levi: Shopping. You need new clothes. And you!<br/>~Levi looks at you with an annoyed face.</p><p>Y/N: ?! </p><p>Levi: Stop doing laundry. Get back to bed, woman.</p><p>Y/N: ...No! ...sir...</p><p>Levi: ?!</p><p>Y/N: I-I’m sorry, sir...But...I was trained to work hard. I don’t want to feel useless. I know I’m recovering from a serious injury, but I want to feel productive, too... Do something for Jakov and myself. I am grateful for what you are doing, but please, don’t feel pity for me...or Jakov.</p><p>Levi: ! ...If you get hurt, your recovery time will extend.</p><p>Y/N: I am aware... Just... let me do something, ok?</p><p>Levi: ...Fine, then. Let’s go, brat.<br/>~He says to Jakov as he gives you back the laundry basket. He walks away to the front door.</p><p>Y/N: ! ...</p><p>Jakov: Bye, mommy! I’ll see you later and show you all the things Heichou bought me!<br/>~He kisses her cheek. You giggle.</p><p>Y/N: Ok~ Stay safe!</p><p>Jakov: Don’t worry! I’m with the Captain!</p><p>Levi: Hurry up, brat! I don’t have all day!<br/>~Levi yells from the front door. </p><p>Jakov: !!! <br/>~Jakov runs to Levi and both leave. </p><p>You stay alone in the cabin and look at the laundry casket. </p><p>Y/N: ... Hm...Well, if he considers this heavy duty...Then...I’ll cook for him. I’m sure they will be hungry when they come back... Even if the Captain barks at me later, I’m going to cook something delicious for them... I can’t believe...I’ll be cooking for...Heichou.<br/>~You blush.</p><p>-4 hours later, in Erwin’s office-</p><p>Erwin is doing his paperwork as usual. You randomly cross his mind. </p><p>Erwin: ! ... Y/N...<br/>~He blushes and smiles.</p><p>Erwin stands up from his chair.</p><p>Erwin: Levi must be with Jakov shopping now...I really should check on Y/N. She shouldn’t be alone in that cabin.</p><p>Erwin leaves his office and goes to the cabin. He knocks on the door and calls your name. You check out the window to see who it is. You open the door and receive him with a salut.</p><p>Y/N: C-commander Erwin! Come in! What a pleasure to have you!</p><p>Erwin: ! Y/N...No need to salut or have any formalities between us. I came in a friendly matter. </p><p>Y/N: ?! ... But sir...</p><p>Erwin pats you in the shoulder. </p><p>Erwin: Just call me Erwin from now on.</p><p>Y/N: O-ok...Um...I feel awkward since you are my commander.<br/>~You scratch the back of your head and smile nervously.</p><p>Erwin: ! I’m sorry if my request makes you feel uncomfortable. It was not my intention...</p><p>Y/N: ! I-I don’t mind. Um, sir, I mean, Erwin, would you like some tea? </p><p>Erwin: Is it prepared? I don’t want you to go through the effort of making tea just for me. </p><p>Y/N: There is tea already made.</p><p>Erwin: Ah, then a cup of tea would be nice. Thank you. </p><p>Y/N: Then come in!</p><p>Erwin enters the cabin and closes the door. </p><p>Erwin: Mhm! What is that smell?<br/>~He asks with a delighted face.</p><p>Y/N: ! Ah, pardon me. You caught me cooking. </p><p>Erwin: Smells delicious, Y/N!</p><p>Y/N: ! T-Thank you, Comman- ...Erwin.<br/>~You smile.</p><p>Erwin just stays looking at you. You look at him back and blush. </p><p>Y/N: ?! ...I-I’ll check the dinner. Must be done already! W-Would you like some? </p><p>Erwin: It would be an honor.<br/>~Says Erwin smiling at you. You keep blushing.</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1f/58/2c/1f582cb2918bc8cc431c357bd6e3b125.jpg</p><p>Y/N: ! P-Please, make yourself at home. Well, this cabin is actually more yours than mines. Be right back!<br/>~You walk away fast to the kitchen, which is right next to the small living room where Erwin is. </p><p>Erwin: Y/N, how is little Jakov?</p><p>You hear Erwin speak and reply to him from the kitchen as you serve him dinner.</p><p>Y/N: Jakov is doing lovely! He is such a happy boy at the moment. I love seeing him like that. </p><p>Erwin: Those are wonderful news. </p><p>Y/N: He even calls me Mommy. </p><p>Erwin: Oh. Wow...</p><p>Y/N: Yeah. He considers me his new mommy now. We are very attached to each other. I love him so much.</p><p>Erwin: ...Where is he right now?</p><p>Y/N: He is shopping for clothes with Captain Levi.</p><p>Erwin: Ah, yes. He had comment me something like that. I had no idea it was going to be so soon as today.</p><p>Y/N: Yeah. Jakov needs clothes. We only had a few that Levi was able to get from his old house in the Underground. They were still tattered rag clothes. </p><p>You walk back to Erwin with the dinner served.</p><p>Y/N: Dinner is served!<br/>~You smile.</p><p>Erwin looks at the food.</p><p>Erwin: This looks delicious! Thank you, Y/N. Please, sit with me. Accompany me on this dinner. </p><p>Y/N: ! I-I was actually waiting for Captain and Jakov to arrive to eat with them...</p><p>Erwin: Hm...I see... At least have tea with me.</p><p>Y/N: ! O-ok.</p><p>You serve tea for Erwin and for yourself. </p><p>Erwin: Thank you. Hey, Y/N. What about you? How do you feel?<br/>~Asks Erwin as he drinks tea.</p><p>Y/N: Honestly, it still hurts, but Hange told me I’m recovering well and fast. I can’t wait to fully recover and get back on duty!<br/>~You smile.</p><p>Erwin: ?! ...<br/>~Erwin stays quiet and then takes a bite of the food.</p><p>Erwin: Mmm!! This is so good, Y/N!! Where did you learn how to cook?! It’s glorious!<br/>~Says Erwin with a smile. He loved your food, and also used the opportunity to change subject. </p><p>In Erwin’s mind: It seems Levi hasn’t told her yet that she is medically discharged...why, Levi? She deserves to know...</p><p>Y/N: Really?!! You like it, Commander?! I mean, Erwin! I’m sorry! ...</p><p>Erwin: It’s lovely, Y/N! If you ever work as a cook or open up a restaurant, I’ll be your number one customer.</p><p>You blush and laugh, but then complain of pain due to laughing.</p><p>Y/N: ! Nghn...ow.</p><p>Erwin: ?! Y/N! What’s wrong?! </p><p>Y/N: Ow...I hurt myself a little for laughing.<br/>Don’t worry, Erwin. It’s nothing to worry about.<br/>~You smile.</p><p>Erwin: ...Y/N, I’m concerned. Living alone with a child under your circumstances is not easy or recommended. Are you sure you feel comfortable and want to...live here alone?</p><p>Y/N: ! Yes, sir. It’s the only and best option for Jakov and I right now. </p><p>Erwin: ...You know...You could...stay in my private bedro-</p><p>Levi knocks on the door. He and Jakov arrived from shopping.</p><p>Levi: Oi! Y/N! We arrived.</p><p>Jakov: Mommy! Open up!</p><p>Y/N: Ah! Levi and Jakov are here! Be right back, sir.<br/>~You walk to the door.</p><p>In Erwin’s mind: Shit...</p><p>You open the door and greet them both. Jakov hugs you around the waist.</p><p>Jakov: Mommy! I missed you! </p><p>Y/N: !! O-ow. Go soft on me, baby. I missed you, too.<br/>~You smile.</p><p>You see Levi with an annoyed face holding many bags in different colors and sizes.</p><p>Y/N: Well someone’s budget went overboard.<br/>~You giggle.</p><p>Levi: Shut up, brat. </p><p>Y/N: Let me help you with the bags.</p><p>Levi: No. Some are heavy. I’ll just take them to the kitchen. And what’s that smell? You cooked, brat?<br/>~Levi enters the cabin.</p><p>Y/N: ! Y-yes, Captain, but wait! Don’t place the bags in the kitchen! Erw-</p><p>Levi: Erwin?!<br/>~Levi gets startled when he sees Erwin sitting in the kitchen with dinner and tea served. He also noticed the second cup of tea that belonged to you. </p><p>Jakov: ?! Who is that man, Heichou?<br/>~Asks Jakov as he hides behind Levi.</p><p>Erwin: ! Hey there, little one! We finally meet! And Levi! You came back early! How was your shopping spree with the boy? </p><p>Levi: ...fine. Can’t you see all the bags? Why are you here?<br/>~Levi is trying hard to be discreet and not show he is annoyed that Erwin is there, but Erwin knew Levi. It was clear he was annoyed.</p><p>Erwin clears his throat.</p><p>Erwin: Well, I came to accompany Y/N for a while in case she needed help, but I’ll be leaving now. Have a few paperwork to finish. </p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Erwin: Y/N, thank you for receiving me and for such a delicious meal. I hope to eat again something created by your angelic hands. <br/>~Erwin grabs your hands and kisses them.</p><p>Levi’s eye twitches as he saw Erwin kiss your hands.</p><p>Levi: ...tch.</p><p>Jakov: Who are you, tall mister?<br/>~Asks Jakov curiously pulling Erwin’s pants.</p><p>Erwin: ! Hey there, little one. I’m Commander Erwin, but you can call me Erwin.</p><p>Levi: Or bushy brows...</p><p>Erwin: ! Levi! Don’t teach that to the kid...</p><p>Levi: tch.</p><p>Jakov: Are you one of mommy’s friends?</p><p>Erwin: Hm, good question. Y/N, do you consider me your friend?</p><p>Y/N: ?!</p><p>Levi glances at you. You feel a chill go down your spine.</p><p>Y/N: ?!! ...I...we...yes, Commander?<br/>~You smile nervously.</p><p>Erwin: I told you, Y/N. No need to refer to me as Commander anymore. Just call me Erwin, ok?<br/>~He smiles.</p><p>Levi: ! ...<br/>~Levi looks at Erwin stunned. </p><p>In Levi’s mind: Did he tell her she is medically discharged?! No...It can’t be. She wouldn’t be all smiley... And what’s with Erwin being so flirty with Y/N?! ...tch.</p><p>Erwin: Well, I’ll be leaving now for sure. Take care, Y/N. I look forward to our next encounter. And you, little one, keep taking care of your new mommy. You are the man of the house. </p><p>Jakov: Ok!<br/>~He smiles.</p><p>Erwin: And as for you, Levi, I’ll see you later. <br/>~Erwin pats Levi on the shoulder, and their eyes meet. Levi was definitely letting Erwin know he was annoyed. Erwin smiled and leaves.</p><p>Jakov: Mommy, Erwin looks nice. Is he brave and strong like Heichou?</p><p>Y/N: Oh, yes he is! </p><p>Levi: ?! I am stronger, brat.</p><p>Y/N: !!! ...</p><p>Jakov yawns. I’m sleepy, mommy. Can I show you tomorrow what Heichou bought me?</p><p>Y/N: But, won’t you eat?...</p><p>Jakov: Heichou bought me food earlier.</p><p>Y/N: Oh. What did you eat?</p><p>Jakov: Ramen! It was so yummy! </p><p>Y/N: Ramen? ...Wow. I never had one of those. You sure are lucky, my little man.<br/>~You pull Jakov’s cheeks and giggle.</p><p>Levi: ! ...</p><p>Y/N: Go get those teeth brushed and shower, ok? </p><p>Jakov: But mooooom...</p><p>Y/N: Hey. Go.</p><p>Jakov: I’m tired.<br/>~Jakov frowns his eyebrows annoyed.</p><p>Levi: Oi! Go shower, pig. If you don’t, you’ll sleep in the backyard. </p><p>Jakov: !!<br/>~Jakov runs to shower.</p><p>You laugh. </p><p>Y/N: Captain, don’t be harsh on him That’s a kid thing. </p><p>Levi: Are you going to keep spoiling him?</p><p>Y/N: ...Captain, while Jakov showers, would you like...me to serve you dinner?...I cooked for you and Jakov.</p><p>Levi: Tch. And for Erwin, too?<br/>~Levi starts unpacking things with an annoyed face. He takes all the bags to Jakov’s room.</p><p>Y/N: ...Captain?...<br/>~You look at him confused. You follow him into Jakov’s room and lean against the door frame looking at Levi. He is awkwardly quiet.</p><p>Y/N: ...Captain Levi?....</p><p>Levi keeps organizing the clothes and stays quiet.</p><p>Y/N: ...Capt-</p><p>Levi responds in an annoyed way.</p><p>Levi: What is it, brat?!</p><p>Y/N: ?! ... Everything...alright? Are you...mad at me?...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: Are you annoyed because I cooked? I really wanted to cook some-</p><p>Levi: ...You knew Erwin was coming? Is that why you cooked?</p><p>Y/N: Eh? No. I didn’t know he was coming. </p><p>Levi: It seems like it.</p><p>Y/N: ! No...I cooked because I-</p><p>Levi: You don’t have to explain. It is all clear for me. Anyways, I’ll be leaving now. Jakov’s clothes are organized. You can check them later if you want.<br/>~Says Levi as he walks out of Jakov’s room.</p><p>You grab Levi by the arm to stop him.</p><p>Y/N: Wait, Captain...I think you misunderstood everything...I didn’t know Erwin was coming not cooked with that in mind. I cooked for y-</p><p>Levi: I told you to stay resting, but no. You get up from bed to cook for your Commander. Tch. Now let me go. </p><p>Y/N: ...no...That’s not true...</p><p>Levi: Let me go! It’s an order, cadet!</p><p>Y/N: !!! ...I’m sorry, sir...<br/>~You let him go.</p><p>Levi walks out of the cabin and closes door. You stay alone standing in between the kitchen and Jakov’s room.</p><p>Y/N: ...I cooked...for you, Captain...<br/>~Your eyes get tearful.</p><p>Jakov gets out of shower.</p><p>Jakov: I’m clean, Heich- Mommy? Why are you crying?</p><p>Y/N: ...It’s...nothing...Let’s get you into bed. You brushed your teeth?</p><p>Jakov: Yes!</p><p>Y/N: Good job. Now, let’s tuck you in bed. </p><p>You tuck in Jakov in his bed and stay petting his hair while you sing him a lullaby.</p><p>Jakov: Mommy...I love you...<br/>~He falls asleep.</p><p>Y/N: ! ...I love you, too, Jakov. Sweet dreams.<br/>~You smile at him.</p><p>When Jakov falls asleep, you wait in a few minutes and then get off his bed. You turn off the lights of his room an walk back to the kitchen. You sigh as you saw the dinner you made, that only Erwin got to taste it.</p><p>Y/N: ...Now that I think of it...I never ate... I was waiting for Captain and Jakov to come back... But I really lost my appetite... I don’t want to throw this away... I’ll just save it for tomorrow. That way I don’t have to cook. It hurts being hours standing up.<br/>~You sigh.</p><p>After you finish cleaning the kitchen and putting the food away in the refrigerator, you took a shower, then went to sleep in Jakov’s room.</p><p>-In Erwin’s office-</p><p>Erwin is doing paperwork. Someone enters his office without knocking. </p><p>Erwin: Woah! Who’s ther- L-Levi?...</p><p>Levi: What were you doing in the cabin? <br/>~Asked Levi straightforward.</p><p>Erwin: !!! I-I was checking on Y/N. W-why? </p><p>Levi: tch. I told you she had everything. </p><p>Erwin: Well, maybe materialistically speaking yes, but I’m sure she felt lonely, too.</p><p>Levi: Oh, I didn’t know you had a part-time job as a companion dog.</p><p>Erwin: ?! W-what? Wait wait wait... Levi? Are you really Levi Ackerman? Nah. You must be an impostor...A twin, maybe? </p><p>Levi: What’s with you?</p><p>Erwin: That’s what I want to ask you! What’s with you?!</p><p>Levi: Tch!</p><p>Erwin: You seem like if you don’t want anyone near Y/N. Calm down. She is not your girl, and she is single. A single, military discharged, young and beautiful woman. </p><p>Levi: What are your intentions with her?</p><p>Erwin: ...Are you...Are you jeolous?</p><p>Levi: ! Hey, answer my question!</p><p>Erwin: ! Are you jeolous of me getting near Y/N?</p><p>Levi: Stop dodging my question!</p><p>Erwin stands up and walks to Levi. He pats Levi on the shoulder with a smile.</p><p>Erwin: Hey, take it easy, Levi.</p><p>Levi: ? Why do you pat me? Oi, where are you going?</p><p>Erwin smiles.</p><p>Erwin: May the best soldier win over her heart.</p><p>https://i.imgur.com/wGFQTmy.gif</p><p>Erwin walks away.</p><p>Levi: ?!!!</p><p>To be continued....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Queen’s special request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-3 month time skip-</p><p>In the past three months, Levi visited you frequently to help with house chores. He was being his overprotective self with you over anything and everything. As with Jakov, he showed a more fatherly side of him. Even if you were practically ignored sometimes by him, Levi still worried and didn’t want you to do heavy chores. Also, Erwin visited you often, annoying Levi. That is why he visited you frequently. Erwin knew Levi didn’t like the idea of him visiting you. Either way, Erwin was definitely enjoying this rivalry over who conquered your heart first. </p><p>You, on the other hand, were unaware of all this competition between them. You were just grateful with all the help you could get from the Captain and the Commander. Your wounds were healing and you started being more independent, meaning that you requested Levi and Erwin to visit you less often. You were worried for their own responsibilities and didn’t want to be a burden for them. You were doing an extraordinary job taking care of the cabin and Jakov.</p><p>-At the cabin-</p><p>Jakov is with Hange watching her experiment on her two titans. Levi and you are alone in the cabin cleaning.</p><p>Levi: Oi oi oi. How many times do I have to tell you to not carry that heavy laundry basket!</p><p>Y/N: Captain, it’s ok! I can handle it. It’s been over three months since my surgery. I feel much better. I even feel ready to get back on duty soon!</p><p>You still didn’t know you were military discharged.</p><p>Levi: ?! ...Not under my watch. You are not getting back on duty any time soon. And can’t you see I’m mopping?! Stay still on that corner, woman! You are going to sli- Y/N!!! </p><p>You slip with the laundry basket as the floor was wet. </p><p>Y/N: ?!!!!<br/>
~The basket went flying as you slipped.</p><p>Levi immediately drops the mop and grabs you before you fall, but since the floor was wet, you both fell on the floor. Levi absorbed the impact, and you fell on top of him.</p><p>Y/N: !!!</p><p>Levi: ! ...brat! Look what you-</p><p>You two look into each other’s eyes as your faces were very close. You both blush.</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: ...You ok?<br/>
~Asks Levi worried.</p><p>You nod as you continue looking at him in the eyes. Then, you see Levi’s eyes slowly moving to your lips and back at your eyes. You blush beet red. Your heart was racing, and you could feel Levi’s heart racing, too. Your chest was on top of his. </p><p>Y/N: I-I-I’m sorry, Captain. I’ll- ?!!!!!!!</p><p>Levi places his hand behind your head and pushes your head down gently into a passionate kiss. Your eyes widen in surprise, but then close them to indulge yourself more into the kiss.</p><p>He turns you over and now he is on top of you. Your back in flat on the floor.</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/236x/18/d2/1f/18d21f4663758072edc795567fd40aba.jpg</p><p>Y/N: (kissing) C-Captain, w-we should (kissing) stop. This (kissing) isn’t right (kissing).</p><p>Levi: (kissing) I don’t (kissing) want to (kissing) and I (kissing) don’t care (kissing).</p><p>You break the kiss and push Levi away from you a bit. You were both panting from the intense kiss. </p><p>Levi: ?! What’s wrong, Y/N?</p><p>Y/N: S-sir, t-this...this is wrong...It shouldn’t...I’m sorry! We both can get in trouble...</p><p>Levi: Tch. Sorry for what? I was the one that pushed you into this kiss.</p><p>Y/N: ...But the laws...</p><p>Levi: ...Y/N... I... You...</p><p>Y/N: ? What is it, Captain?</p><p>Levi: You...the military laws... You are not a-</p><p>You two hear a knock on the door.</p><p>Y/N: ?!</p><p>Levi: ?!! Tch...It had to be now... Get up, brat. Let me help you.</p><p>You get up carefully, but Levi assists you. </p><p>Y/N: T-thank you...</p><p>Levi: I’ll go get the door.<br/>
~Levi fixes his hair and opens the door.</p><p>Levi: ?!! Historia?!</p><p>Historia: Hello, Captain!<br/>
~She smiles.</p><p>Levi: H-How did you know I was here?</p><p>Historia: I went to your office and didn’t find you, so I asked Erwin. He told me you were here helping Y/N with the child. May I come in? I would love to meet them personally.</p><p>Levi: Uh, ok...I mean...We are cleaning. The cabin is a bit messy, and the boy is not around.</p><p>Historia: Oh~ So, you are here alone with Y/N?</p><p>Levi: ! ...Yes.</p><p>Historia: Should I...visit another time?</p><p>Levi: ?! What? No, no. You can come in.<br/>
~Smiles nervously.</p><p>Historia gives Levi a friendly punch. </p><p>Levi: !</p><p>Historia: I won’t take much time from you. I actually want to speak to both of you. May I?</p><p>Levi: S-sure... Y/N! We have visit from Historia!</p><p>Y/N: Eeeeeh?!! But the cabin is messy!<br/>
~You speed up organizing a few things.</p><p>Historia: I don’t mind! I may live in a castle now, but I used to sleep in HQ and cabins, too, like any other scout, you know? </p><p>Historia walks in. </p><p>Y/N: Welcome to our humble cabin, Queen Historia. Please, take a sit. Would you like something to drink? Natural orange juice? Tea? Water?</p><p>In Levi’s mind: ?! Did Y/N really said “our” as in if this cabin was our home? ... I don’t think she even noticed...</p><p>In Historia’s mind: “our”? Are Levi and Y/N... Well, the more you know...</p><p>Historia: It is lovely! And sure! Natural orange juice would be nice. Thank you!<br/>
~She smiles.</p><p>Levi: I’ll serve the juice, Y/N. No worries.<br/>
~Levi walks to the kitchen. </p><p>Historia notices how caring and protective Levi is with you around the cabin. She smiles but doesn’t say anything about it.</p><p>Historia: So, Y/N. How are things around here? How is littke Jakov, is it?</p><p>Y/N: Everything is doing well. Captain Levi has helped me a lot with the chores since I first came here.  Commander Erwin has come a few times, too.</p><p>Historia: Ah, Erwin, too? Lovely! And typical of Levi. Clean maniac. Loves doing and commanding others to do chores all day.<br/>
~She giggles.</p><p>Y/N: At least I have been able to take a break from those heavy duty chores he used to assign me. Cleaning his office wasn’t an easy task. I had to triple check every corner.</p><p>Historia: Oh, you used to clean his office?<br/>
~She does a mischievous smile.</p><p>Y/N: ! ...<br/>
~You blush.</p><p>Historia: Go on~ Don’t mind me. </p><p>Levi overheard, chokes, clears throat and replies from the kitchen.</p><p>Levi: She was the only one that knew how to clean properly!</p><p>Y/N: !</p><p>Historia: Hm, I see~<br/>
~She giggles. You blush.</p><p>Historia: And how is little Jakov? Is he loving it here so far?</p><p>Y/N: He is very happy, strong and healthy. He is growing up so fast. So far he loves it here. I know it’s temporary, but I hope to find a better home for Jakov one day.</p><p>Historia: By the way, where is he? </p><p>Y/N: With Hange. He is a very curious boy. He wanted to see her experimenting on the titans.</p><p>Levi comes with two glasses of natural orange juice, one for you and one for Historia.</p><p>Historia: Thanks, Captain!<br/>
~Historia drinks the juice slowly.</p><p>Y/N: ! I didn’t ask for one, Cap-</p><p>Levi: I thought maybe you were thirsty and wanted one...</p><p>You stare at him.</p><p>Y/N: T-thank you...<br/>
~You grab the glass of juice.</p><p>Historia: Mhm! So good! You made it, Levi?</p><p>Levi: Y/N did it. Its from fresh picked oranges from our backyard.</p><p>In Historia’s mind: Did he say “our” backyard? Hm, interesting...Heh.</p><p>Levi and you didn’t notice the “our”.</p><p>Historia: Well, now that we are talking about homes and stuff, I came to talk about the Orphanage project. Y/N, are you aware of it?</p><p>Y/N: Y-yes. I am, but I’m not up to date with it. How is everything doing?...</p><p>Levi sits in the table with tea.</p><p>Levi: Last thing I heard was that the ass nobles, no offense Historia, didn’t want to cooperate to give in their abandoned properties for the cause. Potential properties, perfect to open them as orphanages, are decaying due to abandonment, and they don’t give three shits.</p><p>Y/N: But...Talking to them hasn’t work?</p><p>Levi: I tried talking to them-</p><p>Historia: You mean, intimidate them?</p><p>Levi: Tch.<br/>
~He sips his tea.</p><p>Y/N: Levi, sir, you can’t intimidate them. That’s not how things work.</p><p>Historia: sir? Y/N, why do you call Levi sir or Captain?</p><p>Levi kicks Historia’s feet discreetly under the table.</p><p>Historia: ?!<br/>
~In her mind: ?! Why is he kicking me? Don’t tell me she still doesn’t know she is military discharged...</p><p>Y/N: Huh? Well, he is my Captain... and I call him sir as respect... </p><p>Historia looks at Levi, then at you. </p><p>Historia: Its ok. Sir fits him well. He is an old man.</p><p>Levi: ?! Historia!</p><p>Y/N: ?! How old are you, Captain?</p><p>Historia: He is older than you think, sweetheart.</p><p>Y/N: ? </p><p>Levi: Can we continue with the conversation?<br/>
~Says Levi with an annoyed face and sips tea.</p><p>Historia clears her throat.</p><p>Historia: Anyways, Y/N... Since you had this special approach with Jakov and personally got to see his circumstances in the Underground, I would love for you to join my special team together with Levi in this Orphanage project. You better than anyone know what those kids go through.</p><p>Y/N: ?! W-What? Me?</p><p>Levi chokes on tea.</p><p>Levi: Wait, what?!</p><p>Historia: What? I want her to accompany you to talk to these nobles to try to convince them. </p><p>Levi: I can do that on my own.</p><p>Historia: You want to choke the nobles into saying yes. I already received a few complaints, Heichou...<br/>
~She looks at him annoyed.</p><p>Levi: Tch. Bunch of pussies. </p><p>Y/N: But...what can I possibly do?...</p><p>Historia: Tell Jakov’s story. Convince them with kindness. Persuade them. Do whatever you can to get through their thick iron hearts. They are human beings with families, too. I’m sure one of them will say yes.</p><p>Y/N: I...</p><p>Levi: Historia, may I have a word with you, private?</p><p>Historia: ? Sure...</p><p>Y/N: ?</p><p>They both walk outside the cabin. You wait in the kitchen. You are curious, but they definitely walked away pretty far. You can’t hear a thing. </p><p>Levi: Historia, are you forgetting her situation? She is recovering from her injuries.</p><p>Historia: Are you forgetting to tell her she is medically discharged?</p><p>Levi: ?! ...</p><p>Historia: Why haven’t you tell her? I came thinking she already knew, and I wanted to assign her something where she can feel useful and serve the country. I need and want her in our team, Levi. She is the key to the orphanage we want to open.</p><p>Levi: If she says yes, that would mean traveling long distances-</p><p>Historia: Levi.</p><p>Levi: and risk of getting injured, </p><p>Historia: Levi.</p><p>Levi: and what if a titan attacks-</p><p>Historia: Levi! </p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Historia: Are you her dad or husband?</p><p>Levi: W-What?<br/>
~Levi blushes.</p><p>Historia: You are acting as if you were one of them. She is an adult woman, and not just any woman, but one of the best soldiers the Survey Corps had. Did you forgot that already?</p><p>Levi: ! ...I would never... Her absence is very noticeable in my squad...</p><p>Historia: Also, she can take her own decisions as she has free will. Let her decide. Besides, almost four months have passed since the incident. She is recovering well. I spoke to Hange before coming here. I am very well informed of her health status.</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Historia: I know she can never get back to being part of the Survey Corps or glide around in a 3DMG, but she can walk and speak, and has one of the kindest hearts I’ve ever known. That’s what I need right now. </p><p>Levi: But-</p><p>Historia: You will be her protector. That is your duty. </p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Historia: And when are you telling her the truth? Why haven’t you told her?</p><p>Levi: ...<br/>
~He closes his hand into a fist.</p><p>Historia: Levi...<br/>
~She looks at him concerned.</p><p>Levi: ...One of the reasons she...is recovering so fast is because...she is anxious to return to her duties in the Survey Corps...in my squad. She looks forward to it with each passing day. She even has a calendar counting her days to her return...</p><p>Historia: Oh...</p><p>Levi: Telling her she is discharged is like telling a singer that it lost its voice and can never sing again. Her world will come down. </p><p>Historia: ...You...really care for her, huh?</p><p>Levi: ?! ...</p><p>Historia: Its ok. You don’t have to answer. Its like they say: “Don’t ask what you see.” It is more than clear to me that...you do. </p><p>Levi: I-</p><p>Historia: And more than a Captain does with its subordinates.<br/>
~She pats him in the shoulder.</p><p>Historia: Tell her as soon as you can, but don’t leave her alone in the process of acceptance. She might get depressed, but please be there for her. Support her. </p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Historia: Let her do this. She will feel useful, and still part of the Survey Corps in a way because she will be serving the country going on a mission by your side. </p><p>Levi: Historia, I-</p><p>Historia: Also... Let her do this for Jakov. I know how rushed you are to open an orphanage. Erwin told me. We don’t want that child to be deported back to the Underground. I’ll try all I can as queen, ok?</p><p>Levi: Thank you, Historia...<br/>
~Levi has a concerned face.</p><p>Historia: Hey, cheer up. At least you get to spend time with her~<br/>
~She giggles.</p><p>Levi: !!<br/>
~He blushes.</p><p>Historias: Let’s go back.<br/>
~She walks back to the cabin.</p><p>Levi: ...<br/>
~In his mind: Am I...really falling in love with...Y/N?...</p><p>Historia: Come, Captain! We have to continue talking!<br/>
~She calls Levi.</p><p>Levi lets out a soft smile and walks inside the cabin.</p><p>Historia: We are back, Y/N! Sorry to keep you waiting. </p><p>Y/N: Its ok.</p><p>Historia: Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Want to work for me, for your country, by your Captain’s side, on a project that will open doors and bring hope for all the children inside the Walls, including the Underground?</p><p>Y/N: !<br/>
~You look at Levi.</p><p>Levi: ?! ...</p><p>Historia: Don’t look at him. Look at me. You have free will to decide. What do you want, Y/N?</p><p>Y/N: I do! I want to help!</p><p>Historia: Yahoo!! Great! You are a fundamental key to the success of this project, Y/N! You have no idea how many children will be saved from the streets or abusive families and be given a new opportunity of life, just like you did with Jakov. You are a true angel!</p><p>You blush.</p><p>Y/N: T-Thank you, Historia. Thank you for trusting me to help you and Levi with this project. It is an honor! </p><p>Historia: I’m sure Jakov will be happy when he knows this. He will be happy to know that other kids like him will have the opportunity to have a home just like he does with you. We will literally change these kids’ lives.</p><p>Y/N: Not only his life changed, but he also changed mines. I don’t imagine my life or being a day without Jakov.<br/>
~You smile.</p><p>Historia: ! ...</p><p>Levi: ! ...</p><p>Levi clears throat.</p><p>Levi: ...Well, I’ll get going. I have a few paperwork to finish. There is an expedition coming soon. </p><p>Y/N: ! There is? To where?</p><p>Levi: I’ll tell you later. I still don’t have all the details. I have a reunion with Erwin tomorrow about that. </p><p>Historia: I’ll leave, too. Can’t leave the castle alone for too long. Again, thank you, Y/N. I’m counting on you!<br/>
~She smiles.</p><p>Y/N: Thank you. My pleasure to serve our country.<br/>
~You smile.</p><p>Historia: See ya’, Levi! Take care of Y/N and Jakov!<br/>
~She waves bye and leaves.</p><p>Levi: I’ll be leaving now too, Y/N. Do you need anything else?</p><p>Y/N: Hm...at the moment no. </p><p>Levi: Will you be alright alone for a while?</p><p>Y/N: Its not the first time. Besides, Jakov will be here soon. I won’t feel so lonely.</p><p>Levi: ...Ok... Well, I’ll get going...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ....Will you come back later?....<br/>
~You ask shyly.</p><p>Levi: ...I intend to...</p><p>Y/N: Ok.<br/>
~You smile and blush.</p><p>Levi: ...Stay safe. See you later.<br/>
~He walks out of the cabin and leaves.</p><p>You stay alone in the cabin waiting for Jakov and Hanji to arrive. Meanwhile, you finish cleaning and organizing the mess from earlier.<br/>
Then, you look at the floor and remember Levi kissing you. You blush beet red and touch your lips.</p><p>Y/N: ...He...kissed me...Heichou really kissed me...Does he have...feelings for me?...Am I falling in love with him?... But... That’ can’t be... It is prohibited...</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange arrives with little Jakov later in the afternoon. </p><p>Hange: Y/N! We are here~!<br/>
~Says Hange in her joyful way as she knocks on the door.</p><p>Y/N: Coming~!<br/>
~You say as you walk to open the door. Once you do, you receive Hange and Jakov with a big smile.</p><p>Y/N: Hello, Hange! Jakov!</p><p>Jakov: Mommy!<br/>
~He hugs you tight around the waist as he smiles. </p><p>Y/N: Jakov! I missed you! Did Hange took good care of you?<br/>
~You giggle.</p><p>Jakov: Yes! I had lots of fun, too! </p><p>Hange: Of course I did, Y/N! That is unquestionable!<br/>
~Hange smiles mischievously.</p><p>Y/N: ! ...That smile...</p><p>Hange: Eh?! ...What matters is that I brought back the kid in one whole piece.<br/>
~She laughs nervously. </p><p>Y/N: ...Jakov almost got eaten?</p><p>Hange: Well, look at the time! I got to go check on Bean!</p><p>Y/N: Hange! ...If Levi were to find out about this... </p><p>Hange: H-he doesn’t need to know!</p><p>Y/N: ... </p><p>Hange: Well, I’m off now. For just in case, I went for pizza with the boy. He is full as a titan’s belly. Bye!<br/>
~She leaves quite in a hurry.</p><p>Y/N: ! ...Levi is right...Hange is a bit crazy... At least she didn’t feed him dog food... Anyways, Jakov! Go take a shower! You smell like a titan’s breath. Go go go before Heichou comes.</p><p>Jakov: !! Ok, Mommy!<br/>
~He kisses your cheek and runs to take a shower. You giggle.</p><p>You go back inside the cabin to finish cooking for you and Levi for when he returns. Then, you stop to think.</p><p>In your mind: ...Why does Captain Levi come here so often...and various times a day?... And here I am, cooking for him expecting his return... I mean, he did tell me he intended to come back... but... Why do I feel like...a housewife waiting on her husband to come back home from work?...<br/>
~You blush, but then you sigh and start thinking of your days gliding around with your 3DMG. </p><p>Y/N: I miss those days... I don’t mind my life right now... but... I miss those days... Hm... That’s it! Tonight I’ll talk with Captain Levi and tell him...no...show him I am much better! I am ready for duty! I know it!</p><p>Suddenly, you hear Levi knock on the door.</p><p>Levi: Oi!</p><p>Y/N: ! Heichou! Coming!<br/>
~You walk towards the door and open it. Levi just stares at you annoyed.</p><p>Levi: What were you doing?</p><p>Y/N: Eh? Why? I am cooking.</p><p>Levi: I knocked and called three times. I almost summoned a fucking spirit from another dimension.</p><p>You burst into laughter.</p><p>Y/N: Do you even believe in those things, Heichou?<br/>
~You keep laughing.</p><p>Levi: Tch.<br/>
~He walks in the cabin, sits in the kitchen table and sighs. He is messing with his hair pulling it back. You just stare in awe on how cute he looked with his hair pulled back. Then, you get concerned.</p><p>Y/N: Captain...E-Everything alright?</p><p>Levi: ... I want a copy of this cabin’s keys.</p><p>Y/N: ... O-Ok...</p><p>Levi: ...<br/>
~He looks at you and stays quiet.</p><p>Y/N: ! ...I’ll serve you food, Heichou. You must be hungry. I cooked for you and I. Jakov already ate with Hange.</p><p>Levi: ! ...Y/N...Why do you keep cooking for me?</p><p>Y/N: ?! ...Well, I...</p><p>Levi: I don’t want you to do anything for me. I don’t come here expecting you to receive me with a plate of food. I just come to help with things around the cabin or do the heavy jobs. Nothing more.</p><p>Y/N: ! ...</p><p>Levi: I just expect you to keep the cabin clean, and I still come to help because I know you are not fully recovered. Plus, you are taking care of a brat. That’s practically your job right now.</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi sighs.</p><p>Y/N: Captain...</p><p>Levi: I feel you are overworking for me. You don’t have to. I don’t need you to take care of me or feed me... I’m not your husband.</p><p>Your eyes are a bit teary since you feel he doesn’t appreciate your effort in cooking for him. You do it as a way to say thanks and to spend time with him. You enjoy his company.</p><p>Levi notices your sad face and stands up from his chair. He walks closer to you and cups your face.</p><p>Y/N: ?! C-Captain...</p><p>Levi: Shh.<br/>
~His steel blue eyes look straight into your e/c eyes. He places a finger on top of your lips.</p><p>You blush and look into his eyes as if they were hypnotizing.</p><p>Levi: ...You’ve done so much for Jakov and me... You put us before your self...And I appreciate it...Don’t get me wrong... But...<br/>
~He leans closer to you pinning you against the refrigerator. </p><p>You blush beet red.</p><p>Levi: ...You also deserve someone to take care of you...</p><p>You look into Levi’s eyes and lips. His hand is still on your face.</p><p>Levi: Y/N...Let me take care of you. </p><p>Y/N: ?! ...H-Heichou, I-I couldn’t-</p><p>Levi interrupts you by kissing your lips passionately.</p><p>Y/N: ?!!! </p><p>You kiss back, then Levi breaks the kiss to speak. You both gasp for air. </p><p>Levi: Stop calling me Heichou or Captain. Just call me Levi, brat. </p><p>Y/N: O-ok, L-Levi...</p><p>Levi smirks.</p><p>Levi: Y/N...</p><p>Y/N: ...Yes, Levi?</p><p>Levi: ...Can I...sta-</p><p>Suddenly, Jakov runs into the kitchen where you and Levi were. Quickly, you two separate from each other before Jakov got to see you two close. Levi cleared his throat and you continued cooking. You were nervous, and so was Levi. </p><p>Jakov was already dressed in his favorite pajamas. When he saw Levi, he got very excited and ran to him like a child welcoming his father home after a long trip.</p><p>Jakov: Heichou!<br/>
~He hugs Levi.</p><p>Levi: ?!!! ...Oi oi! Tch. Brat. I’ll let this hug pass since I know you are clean. </p><p>You giggle.</p><p>Jakov: Want to know what I did with Hange, Mr. Heichou?!</p><p>Levi: Uh...um...</p><p>Y/N: Well, I want to know! Tell us.</p><p>Levi looks at you annoyed. He wanted more alone time with you. You look at him back as in Jakov should be heard first. </p><p>Levi: Go on, brat. But make it quick.</p><p>Jakov: Ok! </p><p>After almost 30 minutes, Jakov kept talking about his adventure with Hange. Levi is looking at a nearby clock.</p><p>Jakov: I’ll be right back! I’m going to show you a drawing I did of Bean and Sawney!<br/>
~He runs to his room to look for the drawing.</p><p>Levi talks to you in a low voice.</p><p>Levi: Oi, around what time does this brat usually go to sleep?</p><p>Y/N: Eh? Well...<br/>
~You look at the clock.</p><p>Y/N: Around 10pm...Why?...</p><p>Levi: Tch.<br/>
~Levi looks at the clock. It says 9:30pm. He sighs.</p><p>Y/N: I know you have to go back to HQ, Capt- I mean, Levi... It’s ok. You don’t have to stay any longer. You may go now if you wish. I’m aware its late.</p><p>Levi: ... I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying tonight.</p><p>Y/N: ?!!! W-W-What?<br/>
~You open your eyes wide in surprise and blush beet red again. In your mind: Eeeeeeeeeh?!!! H-He is s-staying?!!!!</p><p>Jakov returns with the drawing.</p><p>Jakov: Look Mommy! I drew Hange with Bean and Sawney! </p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/65/87/9c65872c9b3de67fbf1636224bbef237.jpg</p><p>You were blushing and still in shock.</p><p>Jakov: Mommy? Are you ok? </p><p>Y/N: Y-Y-Yes!<br/>
~You look at the drawing.</p><p>Levi smirks. He knew he made your imagination run wild.</p><p>Y/N: T-T-That’s a very lovely drawing, Jakov!! Y-You have the talent of an artist! H-how about you gift it to Hange next time you see her?<br/>
~You couldn’t stop thinking about Levi staying over the night in the cabin with you. It was the first time he was going to stay, but also your first time sleeping with a man. </p><p>Jakov: ! Ok! I will! Heichou! Do you like it?!<br/>
~He smiles.</p><p>Levi is getting impatient.</p><p>Levi: That’s beautiful, brat. Yeah. Give it to Hange next time. Anyways, time to go to bed.</p><p>Jakov: Why?</p><p>Levi: What do you mean why? Kids your age should be sleeping by 8pm! And look at the time. Almost 10pm. </p><p>Jakov: But I always go to sleep late...</p><p>Levi looks at you annoyed.</p><p>Y/N: ?! ...</p><p>Levi: See? You have this kid very spoiled. Go to sleep, brat. I have to talk some things with Y/N. </p><p>Jakov looks at Levi annoyed. You smile nervously.</p><p>Y/N: Baby, Heichou is right. You should go to sleep a little bit earlier from today on. Also, you had a long day with Hange. Aren’t you tired? I know I am.<br/>
~You fake yawn and rub your eyes.</p><p>Jakov: You sleepy, mommy?</p><p>Y/N: Yeah. And Heichou, too.</p><p>Jakov: Hm...ok... I am sleepy too, mommy.<br/>
~He yawns and rubs one of his eyes.</p><p>Y/N: I’ll go tuck you in now, ok?</p><p>Jakov: Ok.<br/>
~He leaves to his room.</p><p>Y/N: Be right back, Levi~</p><p>Levi: Don’t take too long.<br/>
~He smirks.</p><p>Y/N: ! ...<br/>
~You blush and go with Jakov to his room. </p><p>You tuck Jakov in bed and sing him a lullaby. After 15 minutes or so, he falls asleep. </p><p>Y/N: ...Jakov~<br/>
~You call his name in a low voice to see if he wakes up. No response.</p><p>Y/N: ...Jakov~<br/>
~Again, no response. You smile and kiss his forehead.</p><p>Y/N: Sweet dreams, little Jakov~</p><p>You turn off his bedroom light, walk out and close the door. Levi was waiting for you.</p><p>Levi: He fell asleep?</p><p>Y/N: He did.<br/>
~You smile.</p><p>Levi: Finally. I thought he was never going to fall asleep. Tch.</p><p>Y/N: Impatient, huh?</p><p>Levi gently picks you up bridal style, takes you to your room, locks door and lays you in bed. </p><p>Y/N: ! H-Heichou!<br/>
~You blush.</p><p>Levi: ... You know...forget what I said earlier. Call me Heichou or better yet, call me sir for the next couple of hours. </p><p>Y/N: Eh?!!!</p><p>Levi and you spend the night together for the first time. </p><p>-A few hours later that same night-</p><p>Levi and you are laying in bed cuddling in a sweetheart cradle position. </p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/474x/58/b1/77/58b1771606edfde11024cb2f4e3c03bd.jpg</p><p>You both were facing up, your head and hand on top of his chest, as his arm was holding on tight to you close to him. He was petting your hair gently. You slightly look up to him and noticed Levi seemed thoughtful.</p><p>Y/N: ...Levi?</p><p>Levi: Hm? You still awake, Y/N?</p><p>Y/N: ...Yeah...You look thoughtful...Is something wrong?...</p><p>Levi: ...Don’t worry...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ... We...don’t have to do this again... And nobody needs to know we spent the night together... I won’t say a wor-</p><p>Levi: ?! What? Why do you say that? I’m not thinking about that. I’m not worried about that at all.</p><p>Y/N: But...You are my Captain... A cadet and a Captain can’t...have any romantic relationship...</p><p>Levi: Tch. Just get back to sleep.</p><p>Y/N: ... Was it...that I didn’t satisfy you?... You didn’t...like it?</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: To be honest...It wasn’t what I expected...I didn’t like it...</p><p>Y/N: ?!!!!!</p><p>Levi laughs.</p><p>Y/N: ?! </p><p>Levi: Gotcha there, brat. Heh<br/>
~He kisses your head.</p><p>Levi: It was way better than I expected, and I fucking loved it. I kinda want more.<br/>
~ Levi kisses you passionately as he cups your face.</p><p>Y/N: !!!<br/>
~ You kiss back.</p><p>Levi: Oi oi. Calm down. You’ll excite me again. You don’t want to wake Jakov up, do you?</p><p>Y/N: No~<br/>
~ You giggle.</p><p>Levi: Heh.</p><p>Y/N: ...Hm...But what’s on your mind?...</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: ...Many things...but...there is a particular question.</p><p>Y/N: A question? ... I do, too...</p><p>Levi: ... What do you want to ask?</p><p>Y/N: ... You go first. </p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: Levi?</p><p>Levi: ...Would you like to be my girlfriend?</p><p>Y/N: ?!!!! W-What?<br/>
~Your eyes widen in surprise and get tearful.</p><p>Levi: ?</p><p>Y/N: But...Levi...It is agains-</p><p>Levi: Tch.<br/>
~He turns around and gives you his back.</p><p>Y/N: ?! I-I-I do! I do I do I do! I want to!<br/>
~You blush.</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: L-Levi?</p><p>Suddenly he turns around facing you. He pulls you closer to him.</p><p>Y/N: !</p><p>Levi: Look what you did to me... You got me excited again. Now I feel like going for another round, brat! ...Got any last words before I leave you speechless again?<br/>
~He smirks.</p><p>Y/N: Yes.</p><p>Levi: What?</p><p>Y/N: ...I love you.</p><p>Levi: ?! Heh... I...I love you, too, Y/N.<br/>
~You both kiss passionately again.</p><p>-In the morning-</p><p>The sun shines through the window next to your bed illuminating the entire bedroom. You open your eyes and yawn. When you look to the side, you get startled. Levi was still laying in bed right next to you. He was asleep. His eyebrows were frowned as if he was mad or annoyed, and his lips partially opened. </p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cd/44/3c/cd443c63f247199c25c0ac63db212257--just-letting-you-know-you-know-that.jpg</p><p>You blushed and couldn’t stop looking at how beautiful his skin was when the sun shined over him. He was so handsome. His body was crafted by the gods. You still couldn’t believe he was there next to you, naked, and neither could you still believe that you two spent the night together. Even if it was something you both desired, you felt you did something unlawful. </p><p>Y/N: ...<br/>
~You sit on the bed looking at Levi. Then you cover yourself with the bed sheets as you were naked, too. </p><p>In your mind: Y/N...What did you do?... You just slept with your Captain... But...He seems to not care... Y/N...You are his girlfriend... His girlfriend!!<br/>
~You blush and cover your face with the bed sheets. You giggle excitedly.</p><p>Levi slowly opens his eyes and looks at you.</p><p>Levi: Good morning, Y/N. Someone woke up joyful today.<br/>
~He lets out a small smile.</p><p>Y/N: ?! ...<br/>
~You blush.</p><p>Levi: ...Why not answering?...Captain got your tongue?<br/>
~He chuckles and pulls you to him. Now you two are in a spooning position. He embraces you. </p><p>Y/N: L-Levi...</p><p>Levi kisses the nape of your neck.</p><p>Y/N: We have to tell Jakov... Do you think he will be happy?</p><p>Levi: He better or I’ll throw him back in the Underground or feed him to Bean.</p><p>Y/N: ?! Levi!</p><p>Levi: I’m just kidding~ I’m not a brat person, but I like that brat.<br/>
~He chuckles.</p><p>Y/N: ! ...<br/>
~ Your facial expression changed to a sad one.</p><p>Levi: Hm? What’s wrong?</p><p>Y/N: ...Have you...ever thought about...having your own kids?</p><p>Levi: ! ... I... Y/N... You know how dangerous my work is and my responsibilities...</p><p>Y/N: ...Ok... I’ll go make some coffee and breakfast.<br/>
~You get off bed with a sad face and dress up with comfortable clothes.</p><p>Levi grabs your hand.</p><p>Levi: Y/N, why the sad face?...</p><p>Y/N: ...Nothing to worry about. I’ll go check on Jakov and make breakfast.<br/>
~ You smile. </p><p>Levi: Y/N...</p><p>You get out of bed and go to Jakov. He was still sleeping. You smile and go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for you three. Levi walks into the kitchen. </p><p>Y/N: Here. I made you some coffee.<br/>
~You smile.</p><p>Levi: Thanks, Y/N.<br/>
~He sits down and sips on the coffee.</p><p>You hear a knock on the cabin’s door.</p><p>Y/N: ?!</p><p>Levi: ?! Were you expecting someone? </p><p>Y/N: No...</p><p>Levi: Who is it so early?</p><p>Y/N: I-I don’t know. I’ll go get the do-</p><p>Levi: No. You stay here. I’ll go open it. Better not be a creep or I’ll slay his head off.</p><p>-Outside-</p><p>Erwin: Y/N! It’s me, Erwin. Good morning.<br/>
~He knocks.</p><p>-Inside-</p><p>In Levi’s mind: ?! Erwin? ...Tch.</p><p>Y/N: ?! Erwin?</p><p>Levi: I’ll open up.</p><p>Y/N: ! W-wait! You can’t receive him like that! Button your shirt!<br/>
~You blush.</p><p>Levi just ignores you and opens the door to receive Erwin holding his cup of coffee.</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/c7/f9/f3c7f980b048b47537be4ad741f1ca2e.jpg</p><p>Levi: Hey.</p><p>Erwin: ?! L-Levi?! ...<br/>
~He look at Levi from top to bottom. He is just wearing his pants and his white shirt. He has it completely unbuttoned. His hair was still messy.</p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Erwin: ...</p><p>Levi and Erwin just stare at each other quietly for a moment.</p><p>https://i.quotev.com/kpgeowgeoruq.jpg</p><p>Erwin clears his throat. </p><p>Erwin: I...I...I-I’ll come back later. I see I came in a wrong moment...</p><p>Levi: No need to come later. You can come in now. We are having breakfast.</p><p>Erwin: ! ... So you stayed here all night...Heh. No wonder I went to your office, called you last night and no one answered...</p><p>Levi: Mhm. Why are you here?</p><p>Erwin: ... I had a feeling you were here. I came looking for you, and to check on Y/N...</p><p>Levi: ...Everything alright?</p><p>Erwin: Please, come to my office later. We need to talk about something...</p><p>Levi: ?!<br/>
~Levi closes the door behind him so you don’t hear.</p><p>Levi: Is it something related to Y/N?<br/>
~ He asks concerned.</p><p>Erwin: Yes... Levi, you have to hurry with the Orphanage project. Things...got complicated...</p><p>Levi: Tch. I’ll go get dressed. Wait for me. Let’s go to your office now.</p><p>Erwin: O-Ok... May I come in to say hello to Y/N?...</p><p>Levi: ... Sure...<br/>
~Levi goes inside the cabin and Erwin follows.</p><p>Y/N: ! C-Commander Erwin! Good morning!<br/>
~You smile nervously.</p><p>Erwin: Y/N! How are you?<br/>
~He smiles.</p><p>Y/N: I’m feeling much better! Thanks for asking!</p><p>Erwin: Ah, I’m happy for you. How is little Jakov?</p><p>Y/N: He is still sleeping, but he spent all day yesterday with Hange.</p><p>Erwin: Yes, yes. I got to see him enjoying his time with Bean and Sawney.</p><p>Levi: Ok. I’m dressed.</p><p>Y/N: ? Where are you going, Levi?</p><p>Levi: Erwin and I have a reunion pending. I’ll come back later.</p><p>Y/N: But the breakfast...</p><p>Levi grabs a toast and kisses your lips in front of Erwin.</p><p>Erwin: ?! ...<br/>
~He notices and his eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d9/5f/7c/d95f7cc2f68f00c99f1d1687f7c5308a.jpg</p><p>You blush.</p><p>Levi: See you later, Y/N. Let’s go, Erwin.</p><p>Erwin: O-Ok...</p><p>Levi and Erwin walk out the cabin back to HQ. They stay awkwardly quiet throughout the way. Erwin breaks the silence.</p><p>Erwin: Levi... Are you and Y/N...?</p><p>Levi: ...Yes. Y/N is my girlfriend.</p><p>Erwin: Oh...Heh. Congratulations...</p><p>They arrive to Erwin’s office. </p><p>Levi: So, what’s going on with Y/N?</p><p>Erwin: ...</p><p>Levi: Well?</p><p>Erwin: ...Y/N...</p><p>Levi: Speak already! I’m getting anxious!</p><p>Erwin: ...Y/N has been accused for serious criminal charges.</p><p>Levi: What?!</p><p>Erwin hands Levi a document from the Court.<br/>
He reads it. His eyes widen and his hands begin to shake.</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/42/1f/7e/421f7ece0c2f3d404b40507429fdef9b.jpg</p><p>Levi: W-What the fuck is this?! This is false! This is a false accusation against her! What do you mean she is being accused of child kidnapping?! She did not kidnap Jakov!</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>